You're supposed to be dead!
by New Moon Werewolf
Summary: Shikamaru and his mission group find a wounded female ninja in a river, clutching a Konoha forhead protector and a curse mark on her shoulder. With her identity revealed, can she lead them to Sasuke and Orochimaru? Wait, why does she have Sharingan? R&R p
1. Chapter 1

Shikamaru called it "troublesome," having to lead four genin on such an easy mission. He could've easily done it with just Ino and Chouji, his teammates, but orders were orders. Tenten, Lee, Ino, Kiba, his dog Akamaru and Shikamaru were now headed back to Konoha, having safely delivered the scroll to the Kazekage of the Hidden Village of Sand, their allies. He didn't see the reason why Tsunade-sama saw fit to send five teenage ninjas to deliver this to their allies in Sand, but she did. They had made it there and were now in their way back without running into any enemy nins.

Shikamaru's thoughts were interrupted when Kiba stopped short next to him, listening to Akamaru, who was tucked in the front of the jacket Kiba always wore. "Oh?" he looked over at Shikamaru. "Akamaru smells someone injured nearby, maybe even dead by the scent of so much blood."

Akamaru jumped down and barked once at them. Without a word, they followed the nin dog into the forest. Akamaru led them first to a river, but there was no one there. Suddenly he barked and took off, heading upstream. As they went on, the ground rose away from the river, leaving no bank in most places and forcing them to continue up on the ridge.

Tenten had been running ahead of them stopped short; the others came to a halt behind her, following her gaze. Down below them there was a body lying face down half in and half out of the river. Leaping down to land on the bank around the unmoving nin, they stared at it. Worn dark colored pants and a black sport supporter was all the clothing she wore. Wounds on her back, sides and probably her front still bled sluggishly, and the blood twisted away on the water, explaining why Akamaru had been confused at first. There was a forehead protector clutched in her right hand. Silver gray hair framed her scarred shoulders and another mark on her left shoulder, mostly hidden by her silver hair. Curious, Shikamaru squatted down and brushed the figure's hair off of the mark. It was a curse seal. He got to his feet swiftly. Groaning, he scratched the back of his head. "Man, this mission is getting to be more troublesome than I thought it was going to be."

"You're calling that troublesome, Shikamaru?" Ino demanded. "I'd call it lucky! She must be one of Orochimaru's ninjas! Maybe she can tell us where Sasuke-kun is!"

Akamaru trotted over to the motionless form and sniffed it before barking once at Kiba, who picked him up and tucked him back in his jacket. "Akamaru says she's still alive."

Lee and Tenten knelt down next to the nin and carefully turned her over. She also wore an amethyst crystal wrapped in silver wire that hung from a black leather string. The forehead protector fell out of her limp hand. Lee picked it up and looked at it. His infamous bushy eyebrows shot up. "It-it's a Konoha forehead protector."

"Maybe it belongs to Sasuke." Kiba held out his hand to Lee, who passed it to him. Akamaru sniffed it before barking. "He says all he can smell on it is this girl's blood and river water," Kiba translated. "But it still might belong to Sasuke."

Tenten and Ino had started to bandage the major wounds on the unknown nin while the three boys stood guard. After they were done Shikamaru sent Ino ahead of them to inform Tsunade-sama about their find.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade-sama and thee ANBU nins awaited Shikamaru's group when they arrived home early the next morning. One of the ANBU nins relieved Lee of the girl, who had yet to wake up. Luckily her wounds hadn't started to bleed through the bandages. He vanished along with the other two ANBU nins.

Tsunade nodded to them. "Good job in delivering the message to the kazekage. But finding this nin is even better. She might be able to tell us where Orochimaru is hiding with Sasuke. And Shikamaru," she added when the chuunin turned away. "I want you present when she is questioned."

"Tsunade-sama, is it possible that she's from Konoha?" Lee asked.

Tsunade shook her head. "No. I checked. We have no one at all missing that matches her description and age."

As they started to head into the village together, Shizune came running up to whisper hurriedly in her friends' ear. Tsunade looked at her sharply. "_What?_ Her wounds have completely healed?"

Shizune nodded. Tsunade sighed, rubbing her temples. "And I had hoped that I'd be able to get a drink before I had to question her. Have the ANBU take her to one of the interrogation rooms. Shikamaru and I will be there as soon as we change."

Shizune nodded again. "Hai!"

Tsunade turned to Shikamaru. "You come with me. The rest of you go home and get some rest."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before Tsunade and Shikamaru went underground to where the nin had been taken, they were each given unmarked black clothes and an ANBU mask. They were then directed to side by side cubicles to change.

Shikamaru held up the black shirt in front of him. "Why do we have to do this? Seems rather troublesome to me."

It's so the female ninja you found doesn't know which village she's in."

"So you're sure that she's an enemy then, Tsunade-sama?"

Instead of answering his question, Tsunade replied instead, "What do you think?" She was curious as to what the young chuunin thoughts were.

Shikamaru thought for a moment. "Well, if she had been fighting someone from Konoha, then why hold onto to their forehead protector? Only reason I can think of if it isn't hers is that she needed it as proof that she had killed that person. But if it's hers, then that pretty much speaks for itself."

Tsunade emerged from the cubicle the same time Shikamaru emerged from his. "But what about the curse seal?" he asked. "I can't think of any reason for Orochimaru to give any of his enemies a curse seal. Can you?"

Tsunade hesitated for a brief second before saying, "There is a jounin in the village who has a curse seal only because that person was unlucky enough to have Orochimaru as a sensei. It doesn't mean that that jounin is sided with Orochimaru. But seeing as we don't have an record of this nin, it only makes sense that she would be one of Orochimaru's Sound nins, or someone who is allied with him."

There was an ANBU nin waiting for them. They followed him without a word.

Right before they entered the interrogation room, Tsunade stopped Shikamaru. "She will be chained with special metal chains meant to bind and absorb chakra, so don't be startled if she threatens to use her own; she can't. And don't try to use yours to make her talk, especially not your keikai. And remember you are just here to observe."

Shikamaru nodded as they passed through the door.

It was a large stone room with nothing unusual about it except that chains hung down from opposite corners of the ceiling, and in those chains was the female nin, head bowed. The bandages had been removes, and they could see that her wounds had indeed healed over completely; there weren't even any scars with most of them. Her necklace had been removed. A line of blood ran down her cheek from her temple; on the opposite side of her face another line of blood ran from her mouth.

The ANBU nin who had brought them there walked over in front of the girl.

"Look at me," he commanded.

The girl defied the order briefly, but then looked up. Black eyes glared up at them through silver bangs.

"What village are you from?"

"You tell me, mister ANBU."

A slap silenced the impudent girl. Tsunade held up her hand to stop him as he raised his hand to strike her again. "What is your name?"

The girl remained silent.

"You either tell us, or we'll make you tell us in time."

She still didn't answer. Shikamaru heard the clinking sound of the chain; the chains binding the girl tightened and she grimaced; blood ran down her arms from her wrists.

The ANBU nin forced her to look at him. "Where is Orochimaru?"

"I don't know where that bastard is!" she spat. Then she flinched, as if expecting to be struck. She wasn't.

"Why do you flinch after calling him that?"

An angry fire burned in the girl's eyes. "Go ahead and kill me now, Orochimaru ally! I'm not going to fight for you!"

"Ally? What gave you the impression that we are his ally or not?"

Silence, which was only broken by the clink of the chains as the tightened again. The girl gasped sharply as more blood ran down her arms.

Shikamaru decided to ask a question of his own even though Tsunade had told him not to. "What were you doing with a Konoha forehead protector?"

Tsunade turned to look at him. He was willing to bet that she was glaring at him under the mask. He kept his eyes on the girl. She seemed to pondering his question. Finally she said, "First tell me honestly if you're allied with the village of Konoha. Then I will give you all the answers you want."

"You're in no position to be offering deals, bitch." The ANBU nin said as the chains tightened again. Behind the backs of the ANBU nin and Tsunade, Shikamaru caught the girls' eye and nodded slightly.

She took a shaky breath. "So you are allied with Konoha? Then do you mind me asking which village this is?"

"Don't be insolent!" The ANBU nin raised his hand to strike her again. Shikamaru grabbed it. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," He whispered. Tsunade grabbed him by his shoulder and pulled him back to the door. "What the hell are you doing, Shikamaru?" she demanded.

He shrugged. "I think she will talk if she knew where she was."

"What if she uses that to get us to let her go?"

Under his mask, Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Tsunade-sama, you said earlier that there was no record of anyone with her description from this village. Just tell her and let her hang herself with her own lies. If she says she is from one of our allies it wouldn't be that troublesome to check, would it?"

Tsunade shook her head. "We were right to make you chuunin. You take over the interrogation."

Troublesome, Shikamaru thought as he went back over to the girl. "Look at me," he told her. She did. "The answer to your question is that this village is Konoha."

A look of great happiness entered the girls' eyes, but then faded. "This is Konoha? I'm home?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Maybe. Was that your head protector we found you with?"

The girl nodded. Shikamaru continued. "Why do you have a curse seal if you're enemies with Orochimaru?"

She hesitated, and the chains tightened again. She hissed in pain. Through gritted teeth she growled, "Because Orochimaru captured me six years ago and preformed many experiments on me. I was with my teammates in a practice field while we were waiting for our sensei. He attacked all of us and bit me, forming this wretched curse seal. He just killed the other two, saying that they were worthless. He often said how surprised he was that I never died from what he did to me." She smirked at them. "I guess that might've been a nice thing, to die back then. Finally he was organizing something, and he said that if I was discovered by one of his 'tools', things would fall apart. So he ordered three of his Sound nins to take me out and kill me, since I swore I would kill myself before I would fight for him. I managed to escape them and have been trying to avoid them since. They finally caught up with me near a river."

The ANBU man had perked up when she mentioned her teammates being killed by Orochimaru. "What is your name, girl? And who was your sensei?"

She closed her eyes and looked down as more blood ran down her wrists. "My name is Yakushi Kyiara and my sensei's name was Shiranui Genma."

None of them spoke for a moment. Finally the ANBU nin spoke. "You-you're Genma's missing student? But that was over six years ago and we never found any evidence that it was Orochimaru who killed those two genin. Can you prove that you're really Yakushi Kyiara?"

The girl didn't move. "I was part of Team Three. My other two teammates were Strana Oria and Luna Tienra. Genma-sensei's favorite saying is 'the power to believe in yourself, that will become the power to change the fate of yourself and others.'"

She looked up at them. "Have my brother or Genma-sensei identify me if you don't believe me."

Suddenly, another ANBU nin dropped from the ceiling. He bowed to Tsunade. "Hokage-sama, she tells the truth. I am trained in my keikai to see the difference between when someone lies and tells the truth."

The chains went slack at a motion from Tsunade, and the girl fell to the ground, unconscious. Tsunade and Shikamaru watched as the two ANBU carried her from the room before removing his mask and asking Tsunade, "Why does her name sound familiar?"

Tsunade also removed her mask. "Because she is the younger sister of Kabuto."


	2. Chapter 2

Tsunade chose to personally take care of Kyiara after ordering Shikamaru to find Lee and Tenten and bring them to the hospital. ANBU nins had bound her to the bed with strong leather wrist and ankle restraints, "for her safety, and everyone elses."

She shook her head in disbelief. She had read the report that Genma had been forced to file after search after search for his third genin came up with nothing every time. His two other students had been found in one of the wooded practice fields brutally murdered and no sign of Kyiara. Some had whispered that Kyiara had killed her teammates, but Genma said that was impossible. All three of them had been close for years. There had been no proof of who had killed the two genin.

Until now.

Genma would have to be told as soon as he got back from his current mission with Gai, Kakashi and Kurenai, which should be tomorrow or the next day. Then she would inform the rest of the village. She sat down to wait for the others, head in her hands. She could only hope that the villagers wouldn't treat her like the traitor her elder brother was, or the way most of them treated Naruto.

The door opened to admit Shikamaru, Lee and Tenten.

"So she talked?" Lee demanded. "What did you find out?"

"Lee-kun, don't talk like that to Tsunade-sama!" Tenten chided. She smiled at Tsunade. "Though it would be nice to know, since it was our mission group who found her and brought her here, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at Shikamaru. "You didn't tell them anything?"

Shikamaru shrugged lazily. "You didn't tell me whether I could or not. Besides, these two would start asking a bunch of questions. They're as troublesome as Naruto in that respect."

Tsunade shook her head. Despite how exhausted she was, Shikamaru's statement made her smile. "I'm not surprised by your answer, Shikamaru. You go home and get some rest. I will speak with you tomorrow."

Shikamaru bowed to the Hokage gratefully and left.

"Lee and Tenten, I want you two to stay here and stand guard." Tsunade said to the two older genin. "But before I leave, I might as well tell you what we found out." Both Lee and Tenten perked up when she said that. Tsunade continued; "Her name is Yakushi Kyiara, she was once a genin here under Shiranui Genma. Six years ago, her two teammates were slaughtered and she vanished. She told us that it was Orochimaru who committed those crimes."

Tenten gasped; Lee demanded, "Why did he take her and kill the other two?"

"Did you recognize her last name?"

The two genin shook their heads.

Tsunade laced her fingers under her chin. "She is Kabuto's little sister. They both have great healing abilities, both on themselves and on others. Her wounds were all healed by the time you got here, remember? I'm guessing that is part of the reason why Orochimaru wanted her. She said that he told her that he was surprised that she hadn't died, what with all the experiments he did on her. And also that if one of his tools found out about her, his plans would fall apart."

"What sort of things did he do to her?" Tenten asked softly.

Tsunade shrugged as she got to her feet. "I have no idea; she passed out before we could find out. I will ask her when she wakes up. Come and get me if she regains

consciousness during the night, though I doubt she will."

Tsunade left, and Tenten and Lee took seats on either side of the girl.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade was asleep at her desk when a knock at the door startled her awake. "Who's there?" she demanded agitatedly. Then she realized where she was. "I'm sorry. Come in."

Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai and Genma came in.

"We're back with the mission complete and are filled with the fire of youth!" Gai shouted, striking the 'good guy' pose.

Kurenai shook her head at him. "You may be, but I know all I want is some sleep."

Kakashi just stood there with a blank expression on his face. Genma bowed to the Hokage. "With your permission, Hokage-sama I would think it best if all four of us got a brief rest before making up the report." As usual, he had a long metal 'toothpick' in his mouth, which doubled as a weapon.

Tsunade stood up. "Very well. All four of you get some rest. And that includes you, Maito Gai. No exercise what so ever for you until tomorrow, no arguments. Oh, and Genma," she added as the four jounin started to leave. "I have something very important I wish to discuss with you. It cannot wait."

The four exchanged confused looks as they left Genma with Tsunade. The Hokage walked around her desk to stand in front of it. She smiled at Genma. "I have some interesting news for you." She said, leaning back against her desk. Genma remained silent. Tsunade continued, "About six years ago two genins were killed and the third vanished while they were waiting for their sensei; you. That was the one and only genin team you ever took on."

She could see Genma's mouth twitch; he thought she was bringing this matter up because she wanted him to take on another genin team; he had refused to do so since that fateful day.

**FLASHBACK**

He was running up the path to the practice field where he had told his students to meet him. He was starting to get like Kakashi, always late.

A strange feeling of a presence filled with strong killing intent brought him up short; whatever it was, it was close. Something dark flashed through the trees, headed away from Konoha; but also directly away from the practice field where his students were supposed to be.

Fear gripped his heart. He ran faster then he had ever thought he could, worry and fear propelling him even faster. He prayed that his student had all overslept and were still on their way. When he reached the practice field, his heart fell.

The clearing was awash in blood.

Oh, Kami no," was all he could whisper. Luna and Oria lay near each other, holding hands. He knew they were both dead without checking. No one could lose that much blood and still live; probably not even the Kyuubi container, Uzumaki Naruto.

He knelt down next to them, fighting back tears. Oria, Luna and Kyiara were close friends in the Academy, and had been overjoyed to be on the same genin team. All three of them had only one or two relatives, and thought of each other as siblings.

Genma's head snapped up and looked around as he realized Kyiara was not there.

**END FLASHBACK**

"I've said it Kami knows how many times and I'll say it again; I _will not _take on another genin team!"

Tsunade smiled. "I recall you saying something of the sort a couple of times.

But that is not why I wanted to speak with you privately."

A trace of confusion flickered through Genma's eyes before being pushed away by years of training. "Then why?"

Tsunade's smiled broadened. "Two reasons. First, we know who killed Luna and Oria."

Genma's eyes hardened. "Who?"

"Orochimaru."

"_Orochimaru?_ How do you know?"

"Because Orochimaru's target on that day was found yesterday and told us."

"Who was it?" Genma demanded. "And why did they not come forward sooner?"

Tsunade's eyes hardened slightly at his tone of voice; Genma noticed. "Because Orochimaru kidnapped her after giving her a curse mark and killing Luna and Oria in front of her. He then preformed many experiments on her, what sort we still don't know. Since before Orochimaru attacked Konoha she has been trying to avoid Sound assassin nins sent after her by Orochimaru. They finally caught up with her a few days ago. Shikamaru's mission group found her on their way back. We were unsure about who she was and at first interrogated her. But when an ANBU trained to see truths confirmed her story she was taken to the hospital and is still there."

Genma was frowning. "Who was it that Orochimaru wanted so badly that he killed two genin?" _Who were my students? _He added silently.

"Another genin. Her name is Yakushi Kyiara."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both Tenten and Lee leapt to their feet and grabbed a kunai when the door opened. Shikamaru scratched his head. "You two are way too troublesome you know."

He stepped into the room and closed the door. Lee and Tenten lowered their weapons. Shikamaru nodded to Kyiara. "Has she woken up yet?"

Tenten shook her head as Lee said, "No, not yet."

The door opened again and all three of them jumped and grabbed a weapon. It was Tsunade, followed by a jounin the three recognized as the examiner of the third part of the Chuunin Exam, Genma. The look on Genma's face when he entered the room went from anxious to amazement. Shikamaru knew why he was here, but the other two did not. The two genins glanced at each other, then at Tsunade, their gaze asking for an explanation. They got one. "Lee and Tenten, this is Shiranui Genma. Kyiara was once his student and sole survivor of that genin team."

Sole survivor?" Lee repeated.

"What do you mean by that?" Tenten asked.

Shikamaru remained silent, thinking. Then he nodded. "Hmph. I understand now. Genma asked his genin team to meet him at a training field that was obviously outside the village. Something delayed him long enough to allow someone, Orochimaru, that is, to kidnap Kyiara and kill her teammates. And there was never any proof as to who committed those crimes. Right, Tsunade-sama?"

"Partly, Shikamaru." Tsunade said.

"But why Kyiara?" Tenten asked. "Why her?"

Genma went to stand next to his one-time student, his face softened as he gazed at what he had long thought lost.

Tsunade continued, "There is more than one reason why Orochimaru targeted Kyiara. He would've known that Kyiara and Kabuto were extremely close, partly owing to the fact that they're orphans adopted into this village. He knew how protective Kabuto was of his little sister, and the he would go to any lengths to keep his sister safe and with him. Orochimaru probably played with his emotions awhile before offering him a deal; help him bring down Konoha, the village that had failed to keep his sister safe, not even finding out who had taken her or finding her body. And he, Orochimaru would bring his little sister back to life. And that is in addition to her powerful regenerative abilities."

Tenten, though shocked and outraged by what she was hearing whispered urgently to Lee, who looked like he was about to start yelling.

Tsunade ignored this; her eyes were on Genma. He was still staring at Kyiara, as if he couldn't believe his eyes. He gently brushed a strand of hair away from her face; that movement uncovered the curse mark.

Suddenly Kyiara's eyes flew open and she tried to leap out of the bed, but was held fast by the wrist and ankle restraints. Her head whipped around the room and came to rest on the five present; Genma leapt back in surprise.

When Kyiara looked at them, they all gasped; Kyiara's eyes were no longer black. They were each a three pinwheel Sharingan.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah, ha!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs as he pointed down the hill they now stood on. Down below them was their home village. "There's Konoha!"

Hinata and Chouji watched as Neji, Ino and Shino shook their heads. Sakura stomped over to her noisy teammate and punched him on his head. Naruto promptly fell over. "You baka!" she shouted. "Do you always have to be so noisy? We can all see that we've reached Konoha!"

Naruto sat on the ground, rubbing his sore head as he listened. "B-but Sakura-chan-"

"Naruto. Sakura. Save the bickering for when we have finished our report to the Hokage." Neji demanded irritably. He was in charge of this mission and wanted to get it over with as soon as possible.

"N-Neji-niichan, they're just-" Hinata stuttered but froze when Neji turned his piercing eyes on her, his gaze icy. Hinata gulped in fear. Shino stepped between his partner and her cousin, putting his arm around Hinata in a rare gesture of affection.

"Sh-Shino-kun!"

Shino turned his mostly hidden face to her. Come on, Hinata. Let's go."

The five remaining genin stared after them in surprise.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The chuunin and jounin around Hokage Tower informed the seven genin that Tsunade was not in her office.

"Ah, Tsunade-baachan is never in her office." Naruto said. "Meanwhile I'm going to go have some ramen. Anyone wanna come?"

"_Naruto, shut up!_" Sakura growled through clenched teeth.

Ino flapped a hand dismissively. "Oh Sakura, let the baka go and stuff his face."

The two jounin and one chuunin who had told the Tsunade wasn't in her office snorted, hiding grins behind their hands.

Naruto leapt forward and pointed at them, shouting, "Ah, ha! You're laughing at me! Me, Uzumaki Naruto who will be the-"

Sakura smacked the boy on the side of the head so hard he was knocked back several feet and into a wall.

"N-Naruto-kun…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Of all the things Tsunade had been expecting, this was not it at all.

Kyiara struggled wildly against her bonds. "Where the fucking hell am I?" she growled at them.

Tsunade raised her hands in what she hoped was a calming gesture. "You're in Konoha Hospital, Kyiara. You're safe."

"_Safe?_" Kyiara repeated sarcastically. "I'm never safe, as you call it! Do not lie to me!"

"Kyiara," Genma spoke her name. "Kyiara, you are safe now. I promise."

"G-Genma-sensei?" Kyiara asked shakily. She stopped struggling briefly as she stared at him. Then she struggled even worse; the restraints started to cut into her flesh.

Genma held her down, trying to stop her from hurting herself further. "Kyiara, please hear me out!"

Sharingan eyes bored into his own. "Why should I believe you, or anyone else for that matter? How do I know this isn't some sort of plot of Orochimaru's to make me fight for him, or one of his allies?"

Genma didn't know what to say for a moment. Finally he said, "Ask me to say, show or prove something only the real Genma would know."

Kyiara was breathing heavily, eyes closed as she thought. She stopped struggling. Slowly, Genma removed his hands.

"Show me the three throwing needles Luna, Oria and I gave you on your birthday." She opened her eyes, which were still Sharingan red.

Genma nodded. He reached under his shirt and pulled out a silver chain and pulled it over his head and handed it to her. Clumsily, she examined what hung upon the chain. Three five inch throwing needles were attached to the chain by a seed of chakra. Each one was intricately etched with a different design, and a set of initials, one on each needle. One had hers.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey Luna-chan, Kyiara-chan!" Oria motioned his friends over. "Genma-sensei's birthday is in two days. I think we should do something for him."

The girls nodded emphatically. "But what can we do?" Kyiara demanded curiously.

They thought for a moment. Suddenly Oria leapt in the air and executed a perfect jumping spinning hook kick into one of the tree trunks. "I've got it!"

The girls eyed him suspiciously. His ideas were not always one hundred percent foolproof and more often than not got them into a heap of trouble. Luna and Kyiara hoped this time would be different. "What?"

"Luna-chan, you can manipulate and contort metal, right?"

Luna nodded, and Oria continued, "Is there any way you could do something to metal that would allow people without your keikai to carve on it?"

"No." But upon seeing Oria's crestfallen look, continued hastily, "_But_ If I manipulated the metal into being carved and contorted the carving and etching tools into working for you, _then_ it would work. Why, what are you thinking?"

Oria grinned. "We could each carve a design on one of our own throwing needles along with our initials. What do you think?"

The girls smiled. "You're on!"

When they were finished, each throwing needle was etched with an intricate design. Luna's was by far the best, but for not having any keikai with metal like Luna they had done very well.

The look on Genma's face when he saw what his students had done for him was wonderful. Sharing a glance, the three knew this moment was well worth their time and effort.

**END FLASHBACK**

Kyiara stared at the throwing needles in her hands. The first one she recognized had a flowering ivy plant etched upon it, along with her own initials. The one in the center had a dragon etched on it, surrounding Oria's initials. But the most beautiful one had phoenixes on in with Luna's initials. There was no mistaking it. These were real and not forged or an illusion, the Sharingan proved that to her.

Slowly, she relaxed onto the bed.

"Now do you believe me, Kyiara?" Genma asked.

Kyiara scowled at him, still not totally convinced. "_If _you're Genma-sensei, then get these stupid things off of me!" she motioned with her fists, indicating the wrist and ankle manacles.

Tsunade stepped forward. "Only if you promise not to try to get up. Even if you can heal yourself, your body still needs time to rest. Is it a deal?"

Kyiara eyed Tsunade suspiciously. "I remember you from last night, old lady. Who are you, anyway?" She glanced at Lee, Tenten and Shikamaru. "Your looks can not hide what you really look like, Senpai. Why hide behind the looks of a young lady when you're over fifty years old?"

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched; Genma tried not to grin and failed; Lee, Tenten and even Shikamaru stared at Kyiara, then at Tsunade.

"You mean Tsunade-sama doesn't really look like this?" Lee demanded.

"When she was younger, maybe." Kyiara said dryly. She tugged sharply at her restraints. "But she uses a jutsu to make her look like this."

Genma nodded. "She _is_ very powerful after all. She is one of the three legendary Sannin, Kyiara. Along with Jiyaria and-"

"And Orochimaru." Kyiara finished.

"Kyiara, Tsunade-sama was chosen to be our fifth Hokage."

"Is the third Hokage dead?" Kyiara asked softly. "Does this have something to do with Orochimaru's plans to destroy Konoha?"

Before anyone could answer, the door nearly burst off of its hinges as Naruto charged into the room, followed by the other six genins and Kiba, who had helped the locate Tsunade with the help of Akamaru. He came to a halt when Kyiara met his gaze.

"Nane? Why does she have Sharingan, Tsunade-baachan?" Naruto demanded.

Tsunade glanced at the genin who had just arrived to Kyiara. "That's a good question, Naruto."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - This chapter has been redone. I realized that I was using the wrond Japanese word for thank you. I also changed the fight scene between Kyiara and Hinata and Neji so it makes more sense.

I do not own Naruto.

Kyiara was silent for a moment, eyes searching the new arrivals for a certain precious person. Finally she asked, "Where is my brother?" Tsunade and Genma glanced at each other uneasily.

"Which brother?" Naruto demanded. "Sasuke or Itachi?"

Kyiara glared at him. "I'm not a Uchiha, Uzumaki Naruto. I'm a Yakushi. Yakushi Kyiara."

Everyone was silent; the genin who had just arrived looked at her quizzically. All except one. "You're the traitor's little sister?" Neji spat, hand straying to his kunai sheath.

Kyiara paled. "Traitor?" She looked at Genma. "What does he mean, sensei?"

"Kabuto helped Orochimaru in his attack against Konoha a few months ago and is still with him, as is Uchiha Sasuke. He was spying for Orochimaru for the better part of five years." He replied quietly. "I'm sorry, Kyiara."

"So that's why Orochimaru said that if I was discovered by one of his tools everything would fall apart." Kyiara said softly. She lay back on her pillow, eyes closed. When she opened them, they were black again, and filled with sorrow. And anger.

"Kyiara, what did Orochimaru do to you during those years?" Tsunade asked. "You mentioned something about him conducting experiments on you."

Kyiara turned her head away to look unblinkingly out the window, away from the onlookers. Her eyes were filled with something that has no name as she remembered what had been done to her. "He took keikai genkai from some of the clans in Konoha and Sound and forced them into my body. I don't know how he got them. That is why I have Sharingan, along with Byakugan, Shadow Manipulation and Metal Contortion from Konoha, Wind Riding and using my voice and small instruments to create illusions from the Sound Village. I can also use what I call Sharugan, which combines Sharingan and Byakugan."

Silence followed this statement. Then Tsunade deftly formed three hand seals and whispered, "Kai." The leather manacles released Kyiara. She didn't move. Tsunade turned around. "All right. Everyone below the rank of chuunin out. Right now."

Grumbling, the genin obeyed. After the door closed, Tsunade motioned to Genma. He came and stood next to her; together they swiftly preformed a bunch of hand seals before a burst of chakra attached itself to the door and spread to cover the whole wall. They turned around and did the same thing to the closed window.

"Do you remember where Orochimaru's lair is located?" Tsunade asked as she seated herself opposite of Shikamaru. Genma sat down on the bed, his hand resting comfortingly on Kyiara's arm.

Kyiara shrugged. "I don't really know where it is located. When I was taken out by the Sounds nins for my execution, it was dark out and there was no moon. But I do know my way around the inside very well. Why?"

"Because when we get some more information on where Orochimaru is I'm sending a mission group to try and retrieve Sasuke. At the same time we will try to defeat Orochimaru."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_NARUTO!_" Sakura hissed. "Get away from the door, you baka!"

"But Sakura-chan, aren't you curious about what they're talking about?" Naruto asked, grinning mischievously back at her.

"I wonder how Orochimaru managed to get all those different keikai genkai and put them into her." Tenten commented.

"I especially want to know how he got his hands on someone with Byakugan." Neji muttered to no one in particular. He glared at Hinata when he said this, thinking of his father and what he had been forced to do.

"Hey Sakura-chan! I think I can hear something!" Naruto leaned closer to the door.

"BAKA!" everyone but Hinata shouted at him.

"Nane?" Naruto asked.

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered, blushing. "There's chakra all over th-the door to prevent eavesdroppers. You c-can't have h-heard anything."

Before Naruto could answer Hinata, the door was yanked open and Naruto tumbled into the room with a startled yelp.

"It was a good thing you thought to put up those barriers, Hokage-sama." Genma commented as he stood over Naruto. Shikamaru nudged the genin with his foot. "Get up, Naruto. You've caused enough trouble already."

Naruto started to argue, but Tsunade cut him off. "That's enough, Naruto. You don't need to argue with everyone over every little thing." She looked at the genin outside. Hinata was fidgeting like she wanted to say something. Tsunade eyed softly. "What is it, Hinata-san?"

Hinata pushed her fingers together nervously. "I-um, I was w-wondering if-could I sit w-with Kyiara-san for a while?"

"Oh?" Tsunade was surprised by the request. "Not that I'm saying no, but why?"

A faint blush tinted Hinata's cheeks. "Kyiara-san and I-we were friends at t-the Academy before she-vanished."

Tsunade nodded her permission. "Very well, Hinata-san. But let her rest; she still needs to heal."

"H-hai! Arigato, Tsunade-sama!" Hinata smiled.

Tsunade responded with a smile of her own. Seeing you smile has made my day even brighter, Hinata, she thought before leaving with Genma.

Neji scowled coldly at his cousin as she went to sit with who he thought of as the traitor's little sister. Kiba and Akamaru noticed, and growled softly at him, daring him to try and hurt their shy teammate.

Neji ignored the threat and followed the other genin and Shikamaru out. Tsunade and Genma had already left, taking the other hallway.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kyiara awoke slowly and painfully. She hung from her wrists from the ceiling against a stone wall. It was pitch black, wherever she was. Grimacing, she got her feet underneath her. Wincing, she looked up, feeling the prickly feeling of liquid dripping down her bare arms; her wrists were bleeding. Gathering what little chakra she had left, Kyiara healed the wounds. Then she recognized her surroundings. She was back in the stone room Orochimaru had kept her in for most of the time since he had kidnapped her and killed her two teammates and Kami knows who else. What had happened? Oh yes, now she remembered. Orochimaru had tried out another one of his little experiments on her. He had managed to get his hands on someone with Byakugan and had decided to add that to his 'weapon', as he still called her despite her oaths to never serve him. _

_Then a sound came to her ears; it took all her self control to stay calm. She could hear slow, deliberate footsteps walking toward her outside, and tugged fruitlessly at the chains that held her fast to the stone wall. The door opened, allowing a faint stream of light from the hallway to pierce her dark prison. Kyiara squinted against the unaccustomed glow before it was blocked by a body; Orochimaru. Unconsciously she activated the Sharingan._

_"Stay away from me, snake bastard!" she spat at him._

_Orochimaru only chuckled gratingly. "Such a fiery spirit even after all these years." He smiled mockingly at her. "I see you do like my gifts to you despite what you said a little while ago."_

_Kyiara glared at him. "Go to hell."_

_"Ah, but I cannot die, Kyiara-san. But you will, eventually." He eyed Kyiara with a little more interest than she liked. _

_"What?" she demanded._

_He took a few steps until he was in front of her. He traced the remnant scar on her throat with an icy finger, testament to one of her many suicide attempts. But her own keikai genkai was healing, and her body refused to allow her to die at her own hands. She shrank back from his touch. A sneer twitched on his lips as he slowly brought his fingers tracing downward, coming to rest just below the amethyst crystal that hung over her heart. Orochimaru couldn't remove it or cut the chain it hung on. No one but a true Konoha ninja could._

_He cocked his head. "I want to know why you won't become one of my ninjas. Look at the power I have already given you! Just imagine what even better powers you could have if you willingly served me!"_

_Kyiara gave him a hateful look as she tried to jerk away from his touch. "Never, snake bastard. I would never in my life serve someone as low-down as you."_

_Orochimaru narrowed his eyes slightly in anger. Suddenly he shoved his hand flat against her chest and sent a raw blast of his chakra through her body. This activated the curse seal. Pain consumed her body as Orochimaru shoved her body even harder against the wall with a chakra fireball in his hand._

_Even though she had been 'given' the curse seal against her will just like (unknown to her) he had done to Sasuke, she was completely against wanting any power, especially from a man like Orochimaru, he could activate it and torture her. But if she activated it of her own accord during a battle it would up her power and stamina greatly. Only after she deactivated it after the fight would the pain come._

_Kyiara screamed in pain as black lines shaped like an ivy vine moved from her neck, across her face and neck and down her arms and the rest of her body. Orochimaru just smiled._

"Kyiara!" someone was shaking her. "Kyiara-san, wake up!"

Kyiara shoved all her body weight against the person before jumping back in the opposite direction, her Sharingan activated. Breathing heavily, she looked for the person who had been touching her. Feeling something on her cheek, she swiped the back of her hand over it and was startled to find that it was damp. Hinata was slowly picking herself up off the floor, keeping her frightened eyes on Kyiara.

When she saw it was only a female Konoha genin, Kyiara immediately went over to her. "I'm sorry, miss. Did I hurt you?"

Hinata shook her head. "N-no, Kyiara-san."

Kyiara eyed her thoughtfully, head cocked to one side. "You look so familiar…what is your name?"

"H-Hyuuga Hinata."

Kyiara's eyes lit up, smiling for the first time since she had been captured by Orochimaru. Hinata smiled in return. The Sharingan deactivated itself. "Hinata-san! You've grown so much! How are you?"

Hinata's face fell. "Not so good."

Kyiara squatted down so she could look into Hinata's blank eyes, her own black ones worried. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Hinata hesitated briefly. "H-hai. But not here."

Kyiara nodded, understanding. She went to the small cupboard and found a plain black long sleeved shirt and black pants with the typical Konoha blue sandals. With the clothes was her scarred Konoha forehead protector. Swiftly she changed, tying the hitai-ate onto her forehead, her silver bangs brushed to the sides and the rest of her hair hanging loosely down her back, hiding most of the band. Then she and Hinata left through the window to avoid detection, they hoped.

Walking through the back alleys to avoid being seen and questioned, Kyiara and Hinata headed for a nearly abandoned apartment complex on the north side of Konoha. It had often been their hideout when they were both in the Academy.

Halfway there, Kyiara and Hinata both sensed that they were being followed. Both girls activated their Byakugan simultaneously and slowed their pace. Hinata almost immediately recognized the angry, hate-filled chakra. "It-it's Neji-niisan!"

Kyiara growled softly. "He doesn't like the fact that you're with me."

Hinata looked down at the ground. "He doesn't like me at all. None of the Hyuugas do. Neither do most of the people here."

Kyiara took Hinata's hand in her own. "What makes you think that?"

Hinata swallowed hard before answering, "My clan thinks I'm too weak to be the heir; so does most or all of the Branch Family. Neji-he's hated me since he father died. But I didn't think he hated me enough to try to kill me, but he did; in Chuunin Exams."

That statement brought Kyiara up short; their shadow also stopped. "He tried to kill you?" she demanded, keeping her voice low.

Hinata nodded. Pure rage boiled inside of Kyiara, but those thoughts would have to wait. Their shadow was approaching them, and fast. Kyiara then changed her eye power to Sharingan and whirled around to face Neji, who was charging at them, his own Byakugan activated. Kyiara quickly told Hinata her plan.

Neji was aiming a chakra-glowing palmheel strike at her heart, but with the Sharingan she saw his movements coming at her in slow motion and was able to easily avoid them. Neji blinked in surprise when she not only avoided his attack but come within a hairs' breath of his chest with a chakra palmheel of her own. He jumped back to put some space between them so he could think. He tried to take another step back, but found that he was frozen in place. He looked at Kyiara; her hands were locked in a hand seal, and her shadow was connected to his own. Then he sensed Hinata behind him but could do nothing; he couldn't break the hold Kyiara had on him. Hinata struck him with just enough chakra to disable his ability to move with a soft strike to his back. Kyiara released the Shadow jutsu as Neji collapsed on the ground.

"You little-" he growled, trying to force himself to he knees.

Kyiara, radiating anger, squatted down in front of him. He glared at her. "Who was the one who attacked us? Who allowed himself to be spotted by someone who is called weak? You tell me, Neji."

Kyiara got to her feet and motioned to Hinata. "Let's go, Hinata-san."

As Hinata passed Neji, she whispered, "I'm sorry, Neji-niisan."

After the incident with Neji, the girls decided going to the abandoned building was not a good idea at the moment. Instead they went to the top of the Hokage monument. Sitting side by side, Hinata told Kyiara what had happened since the day Orochimaru had taken her. By the time Hinata finished speaking, Kyiara was irate at the way her friend had been treated in her absence, but she couldn't allow Hinata to see her fury; she also knew she needed to control her desire to use her new powers to bring pain to those who had hurt one of her few remaining precious people. It would not only get them both into a lot of trouble, but it would also make the grip the curse seal had on her body stronger. However, if anyone attacked Hinata or herself, she would use it willingly. Orochimaru would hate that, as would the curse seal. Orochimaru hated love and compassion. He hated the way she steadfastly swore to protect her village and those inside it, especially her precious people, who were now very few. She shook her head. Now was not the time for those thoughts. "So you're a genin? Who are your teammates? Who's your sensei?"

Hinata rested her head on Kyiara's shoulder. "I'm teamed up with Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba. Our sensei is Yuuhi Kurenai."

Kyiara smiled. "They're good people to be teamed with, I'll bet."

To her surprise, Hinata sighed. "Yes, they are. But I feel like I'm always weak for them when I need to be strong. I just feel so…useless to them."

Kyiara nodded understandingly. "I know how you feel. When I was your age, well actually younger, since I graduated when I was ten, I was concentrating on learning techniques with my keikai genkai, not my taijutsu." She smiled, remembering. "Genma-sensei told me that I wouldn't be able to fight a blade of grass, let alone one of my teammates or an enemy nin. But my teammates were always there for me, and they helped me to become stronger. Are you saying that your teammates haven't done the same?"

"They have. Many times, actually."

"And?" Kyiara prodded. "Have you improved?"

Hinata could feel her chest tightening, but she fought the feeling down. She didn't want to cry. "Yes. But father doesn't see that in me. All he sees is my weakness and failure as his older daughter and as the heir."

Kyiara put her arm around Hinata. "The strongest person in the world is weak if he doesn't first start out weak but believing that he can become stronger. You must first believe in yourself, believe that you can achieve your dream of making your father proud of you and acknowledge you. I know some people already believe in you. Your teammates, your sensei, Tsunade-sama, and myself. I will help you become the very best that you can be."

Hinata turned her face upward to look at Kyiara, her eyes shining. "Arigato, Kyiara-san!"

Still looking at her, Hinata gently traced the jagged scar on Kyiara's neck with a gentle finger. Then she stopped, eyes widening. "K-Kyiara-san! You have a curse seal!" She pulled herself out of Kyiara's arms. "Why do you have one?"

Kyiara looked away so Hinata wouldn't see the hurt in her eyes. "Orochimaru marked me on the day he captured me and killed my two teammates right in front of me. I never wanted this and I hate it. Hinata-san, I would never go to someone, anyone like that for power. That is not who I am. I rely on my friends and my own power and will to finish something, not void promises made by someone like Orochimaru. I would never try to hurt you or anyone here, unless they are trying to hurt one of my precious people." She turned to look at Hinata. "We were friends before all of this happened. You should know who I am inside."

Hinata shook her head. "I-I don't know what to think." she looked up at the sky. "It-it's getting late. I have to go." She turned and ran, ignoring Kyiara calling her name.

When she was out of sight, Kyiara cursed herself, Orochimaru, the mark, and Orochimaru again. She looked out over the village. So peaceful. So quiet.

She sighed. Her biggest fear, of being all alone had not been cured during her time with Orochimaru. It had only had it worse. That was why Kabuto had promised her he would never leave her alone, and he would never try to hurt her. To prove it, he nearly killed himself creating two Blood Crystals. She touched the amethyst crystal that hung round her neck. The Blood Crystal was made out of Kabuto and her birthstone, just as the scroll had required.

With a start, she realized that if she went with the mission group who went after Orochimaru, there was a good chance she would end up fighting her brother. "Kabuto won't believe me if I tell him who I am. Not unless I activate the crystals." Kyiara murmured to herself. But that was a risk she was willing to take if she could save her brother. With a sigh, Kyiara headed for the old apartment complex where she hoped to find a room in decent enough shape to sleep in.

What she didn't know was that someone still lived in that apartment building.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N - a great big thank you to solitarywarrior for giving me the Japaneseword for forehead protector. :):):)

Also, I redid chapter 4 a little bit. I was using a wrong word and I rewrote the fight between Hinata and Kyiara and Neji so it made more sense.

I do not own Naruto.

It was dark out. Tired and hungry, Naruto dug through his pantry, looking for a ramen cup. His hand brushed the back of the cupboard; it was empty. He growled angrily, "I thought I had one more in here…"

**_It wouldn't hurt you to eat something _healthy _occasionally, kit. _**

"Kyuubi! What's wrong with ramen?"

Naruto heard the fox snort impatiently. **_Eating nothing but noodles with that fake flavoring crap is doing nothing for your body other than satisfying your palate. No wonder you're weak._**

"Hey! I'm not weak! I survived the Chuunin Exams!"

**_Barely, kit. And you needed me for both the fight with the Sand guy with a demon inside of him and with that Uchiha kid. If you want to become stronger, than change your eating habits would be a great start! You-_**

The Kyuubi broke off his criticism, listening to something. "What is it, fox?" Naruto demanded. The Kyuubi didn't answer right away. **_There is someone else in this building other than us. And whoever it is a story below us, and headed this way._**

Naruto dashed to the door and yanked it open just as the intruder topped the stairs just to the left of his apartment. "AH, HAH! GOT YOU!" Naruto screeched at the top of his lungs, flinging a kunai at the shadowy figure. The figure jumped in surprise and raised their hands into a defensive position. The figure saw the kunai at the last moment and snatched it out of the air.

"Who's there?" a female voice demanded.

_That _surprised Naruto. "Who are you?"

"Uzumaki Naruto? Is that you?" the figure asked, approaching slowly.

"Yeah, what of it?" Naruto challenged.

"Nothing. I just thought this place was abandoned. That's one of the reasons why I chose to try and find a descent room to sleep in."

The female stranger stepped into the light cast from Naruto's apartment; Kyiara.

Naruto eyed her nervously. She cocked her head at him. "What is it?"

"Y-your eyes-" he muttered.

Kyiara blinked, remembering that she had activated the Sharingan. "Sorry. Sharingan allows me to see in the dark. I didn't want to draw unwanted attention to myself, so I figured I'd find an apartment in halfway decent shape and stay there until the Hokage tells me to do otherwise." Her eyes went back to their original black hue.

**_What's the matter, kit? _**the Kyuubi chided. **_Are you scared of a female who is as lonely as you are? She hasn't done anything to you and doesn't appear to want to, so relax!_**

"Not yet, anyway." Naruto retorted out loud. Then he gulped, realizing his mistake. He looked up at Kyiara. She was smiling slightly. "Is the Kyuubi talking about me to you?"

Naruto jumped severely. "N-nane? How do you know about the Kyuubi?"

"I was almost four when the Nine-Tailed Fox attacked the village. I heard the adults talking about it. I was punished by them if I asked any questions, except by my brother. He told me what really happened."

She held out her hand; in it was clutched the kunai he had thrown at her. Blood was dripping from her hand.

"You're bleeding! I have some bandages, if you want." Naruto offered impulsively. He heard the Kyuubi make a satisfied sigh. Kyiara shook her head as he took the kunai from her. "No thank you, Naruto. I can heal myself pretty quick." She showed him her palm; it was healing itself, closing up the wound. Chakra was glowing faintly around the wound. Kyiara was frowning slightly. "Especially if I'm the one who causes the wounds, then they heal extremely fast and against my will."

Why would she try to purposely hurt herself? Naruto asked himself as Kyiara waved goodnight, having declined Naruto's offer of staying in his apartment. and headed for the next floor. Even kill herself?

**_Idiotic kit, _**the Kyuubi answered. **_If you were being held captive by Orochimaru and had failed many times at escaping, wouldn't you resort to such measures?_**

"I would never let myself get caught in the first place!" Naruto retorted. "And besides, even if I did get caught, I would have you to help me."

_**But if you didn't have me and was unable to escape, would you do what she did?**_

Naruto thought about it for a moment before nodding. "I guess I would." Changing the subject, he said, "She didn't seem to hate me for having you sealed up inside of me. She was nice."

Inside of him, the Kyuubi nodded in agreement. **_Yes, she was nice. And she also knows how you feel. The only family she had was her brother and he's gone to Orochimaru. Now that she's back, many of the villagers are going to blame her for what her brother did to the village. She will become the object of their hate for what Orochimaru tried to do to Konoha with the help of her elder brother. Just like you became the object of their hate for what I did. _**

"I will become her friend so she isn't alone!" Naruto vowed as he got ready for bed on an empty stomach. "I will be there for her! She will be one of my precious people!"

**_That's my kit, _**the Kyuubi replied, smiling softly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Early the next morning Hinata headed for the practice area where Kiba, Shino and herself had agreed to meet. It was cool out, the autumn chill getting a firm grip on Konoha. She winced as she tightened her jacket around her thin frame when a particularly cold blast made her shiver; her father had insisted, or rather, ordered her to have a training session with him when she had arrived home the night before. Some of her chakra points were still closed.

Passing a group of adults, she heard one of the saying, "Remember that little girl who was in Genma's genin group? The one whom they never found a body? She's back! One of the mission teams found her and brought her back."

"Isn't she the traitor Kabuto's little sister?"

The first one nodded. "And you'll never guess where she was. With Orochimaru! She says that she was held against her will, but she could've escaped. According to one of my friends who works at the hospital, she has very strong chakra. She went to him for power just like her brother!"

The people around the speaker gasped. "That little bitch! She's a traitor just like her brother!" one of them shouted.

"I know I won't be too kind to her when I see her," the speaker said. "People like her and that demon boy should been driven out of here or killed. We don't want them corrupting our young!"

Hinata moved on, the adults words stinging her conscious, remembering the words she had spoken to Kyiara the night before. Unlike the adults, she knew that Kyiara had been taken by Orochimaru against her will, and that she would never have gone with him or to him, given the chance. She was not like Uchiha Sasuke, who wanted power so bad that he was willing to lose his own soul to get it. The villagers would probably welcome him back with open arms if he ever returned to Konoha.

"Hinata-san!"

Hinata turned, smiling as she recognized the voice of Kiba. He waved at her as he crossed the street accompanied by their third teammate, Shino, who just nodded to her. Akamaru was tucked into the front of Kiba's jacket just like he always was.

"Hinata-san, Shino told me what happened on your mission. Neji isn't giving you any trouble, is he?"

Silently, Hinata shook her head. She appreciated his concern, but she didn't want his to get hurt for her sake. She would handle whatever Neji or anyone else in her family threw at her. She hoped.

A figure in black was walking parallel to them on the opposite side of the street. Hinata called out, "Good morning, Kyiara-san! Why don't you walk with us?"

The look of surprise was evident in the other female genin's eyes, but she crossed the street to join them. Kiba and Shino nodded to her, but didn't object to her presence.

Softly, Hinata said, "K-Kyiara-san, I'm sorry about last night. I-"

It's okay, Hinata-san." Kyiara interrupted. "I understand. I'm just glad you decided that you still want to be my friend."

Hinata smiled. "Did you find a place to stay for the night, Kyiara-san?"

Kyiara shrugged. "In a way. One of the empty apartment buildings in the northern part of the village is in pretty good shape, though the building isn't abandoned like I thought it was. Young Naruto-kun lives there."

"Naruto lives there?" Kiba asked. "I thought he'd have somewhere else to stay instead of there."

Kyiara turned to look at him. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, he's a good person for all of his obnoxious quirks and loud mouth."

Kyiara considered her next words carefully. She knew why Naruto was only able to live there; because he housed the Kyuubi. The Hokage must've ordered the owner of the building to keep the water and electricity turned on, though she was willing to bet that the owner was charging Naruto much more than was necessary. "That's true, but he doesn't have any family and not many of the adults here are willing to stick up for him, so he chooses to live out of the way."

The three genin thought about that for a moment. To everyone's surprise, Shino spoke next. "I don't understand why the villagers treated Uchiha Sasuke like he was made of glass after his clan was killed, making him an orphan and they treat Naruto like he's a demon. My bugs sense something odd about his chakra, but that's probably just his keikai genkai, since there is no one left of his clan that I know of to compare his chakra to."

That must be the Kyuubi's chakra he's talking about, Kyiara thought to herself. At least the bugs can't tell that it's demon chakra. Yet, anyways.

"Um, Kyiara-san?" Hinata asked softly. "Do you want to train with us? If it's okay with Kiba-kun and Shino-kun?" She glanced at her teammates, who nodded.

Kyiara shook her head. "I would like to, but the Hokage asked to speak to me. Maybe this afternoon?" For the first time she noticed how Hinata was holding her body. "Hinata-san, are you okay?"

"M-my father trained me a little last night…"

"I'll wager it was more than a little." Kiba muttered angrily under his breath.

Kyiara glanced over at Kiba before placing her hands on Hinata's shoulders. "Do you want me to heal you?"

Hinata shook her head. "You can't. It's just my chakra points that are closed off. They should reopen today or tomorrow. That isn't something you can fix."

Kyiara nodded. "Okay. I'll see you three later." She started to cross the street. Then Hinata remembered the conversation she had overheard. "Kyiara-san!"

Kyiara halted. "Yes?"

Quickly she repeated as much of the conversation as she could remember to Kyiara, Shino and Kiba.

Kyiara sighed when Hinata finished. "I expected as much. I'll just have to prove that I am loyal to Konoha and not to…Orochimaru." She tried to smile. "Thank you for telling me. I'll see the three of you later."

Tsunade and Shizune were in the Hokage office, going through paperwork. Or rather, Shizune was trying to get Tsunade to read the mission reports while Tsunade sipped sake and tried to ignore the tall stacks of papers and files on her desk.

"Tsunade-sama, you are almost a week behind already! If you let this fall behind any more-"

Tsunade waved a hand dismissively. "Yes, yes. You'll hang me by my ankles over a well, or something."

Shizune gasped. "I would never do such a thing to you, Tsunade-sama!"

A knock at the door kept the Hokage from answering. Shizune got up and opened the door to admit Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai and Anko.

"You said yesterday that you wished to speak to us, Hokage-sama?" Anko asked.

Tsunade nodded. "I want you to listen very closely to what I have to say. There is-" she frowned. "KAKASHI! DON'T READ THOSE DIRTY BOOKS IN THIS OFFICE, ESPECIALLY WHEN I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO SAY!"

Kakashi looked up. "Hn, you say something, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade looked ready to explode from anger, and Tsunade angry was not a pretty sight. A knock at the door kept her from yelling at Kakashi again. The door burst open and someone (A/N, guess who) yelled, "YOSH! The youthful green beast of Konoha has arrived!"

Gai glanced around the room until his burning eyes fell upon his life-long rival. "YOSH, KAKASHI! You should be out experiencing the fire of youth rather than reading those naughty books of yours! I hereby challenge you-"

"Gai, shut up!" Tsunade shouted. He fell silent and turned to pay attention to her. "As you might have heard from the rumors, Yakushi Kyiara was found two days ago by Shikamaru's mission group. She is the sole survivor of Genma's only genin group." She eyed the jounin, gauging their reactions. "She was captured and experimented on by Orochimaru against her will."

"So, then she didn't go to him?" Asuma asked, puffing of his cigarette. "Rumor has it that she went with him willingly after he killed her teammates."

Tsunade glared at him. "And since when do my jounin believe rumors over facts?"

Before Asuma or any of the others could answer her, someone else knocked at the door, but this time waited to me invited in. Tsunade looked up. "Who is it?" she snapped.

"Yakushi Kyiara, Hokage-sama." a somewhat timid voice said.

"Come in."

The door opened and Kyiara entered the room, closing the door behind her. She was wearing the simple black clothing Tsunade had left for her, her battered hitai-ate tied around her head, her loose shoulder length silver hair hiding most of the band.

She halted, eyeing the gathered jounin warily. Tsunade, noticing her uneasiness decided to introduce those present. "Kyiara, I would like you to meet Shizune, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai and Anko." Tsunade motioned to each of the jounin in turn.

Kyiara looked at each of them in turn and bowed slightly. Last of all she bowed to Anko, making eye contact. Suddenly, Kyiara felt a sharp pain on her left shoulder where her curse seal was etched into her skin. She bit her lip and fought back, trying to keep it from opening up. The last thing she needed was the jounin to see that she had a curse seal. She took a step back, away from Tsunade and the others as ink black ivy vines started to cross he neck her eyes flashing from their typical black to Sharingan red to Byakugan and back again.


	6. Chapter 6

In an instant, Kurenai, Asuma and Kakashi had kunai in their hands and Gai was in a fighting stance. Shizune gasped; Tsunade and Anko stared. Anko was the first to move. Cautiously, she stepped toward the frightened and pained genin.

"Anko, no!" Asuma ordered, eyes never leaving the female genin. "We don't know what she might do with the seal ruling her mind!"

Anko glared back at him. "_Shut up_. You don't know what she's going through right now. I do."

Asuma growled. "You're different."

Ignoring him for the time being, Anko slowly walked forward and knelt next to Kyiara. Gently she touched the girls' shoulder comfortingly. Slowly, the black marks retreated from her skin. Once she was sure Kyiara was okay, Anko looked up at the others. "You're right, Asuma. We are different. Kyiara was given the curse seal and held against her will by Orochimaru. Before he left Konoha, I was his willing student. If anyone deserves your actions, it's me, not her."

Once Kyiara had the seal completely under her control, she opened her eyes; at once she saw Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma, weapons still in their hands and Gai in his fighting stance. She flinched, eyes flickering around the room, searching for a way out.

"Put down your weapons!" Tsunade snapped, angry at herself for not stopping them sooner. "She is a loyal Konoha ninja and doesn't deserve your suspicion."

Reluctantly, the did as they were told. Anko helped Kyiara to her feet. "May I see your seal, Kyiara-san?"

Fear-filled black eyes flicked over the still on-guard jounin and then over at Anko, searching her face for any sign of anger or hate. Seeing none, she lifted her hair off of her left shoulder, revealing the seal. Anko raised an eyebrow, head cocked. "He gave you a heaven seal, just like Uchiha Sasuke and mine."

Kyiara looked up at her, startled. Anko smiled at her crookedly. "Yes, I too have a curse seal. You probably know that Orochimaru was once from Konoha, right?" Kyiara nodded. "He was my sensei. He taught me different forbidden techniques and gave me this cursed seal that I hate." She looked over at the other jounin, then at Tsunade. "Who will teach her, now that she's back?"

"As I was trying to say earlier," Tsunade answered, "I was going to ask if those four" - she motioned to Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai and Asuma - "If one or more of them was willing to train Kyiara with their own students. But now I'm reconsidering my request." She looked over at Kyiara, who's face was an emotionless mask. "Kyiara, normally I'd have Genma take up teaching you again, but right now I need him for a special mission that will take him a few months to complete."

Kyiara nodded. "I understand, Hokage-sama." she eyed the jounin. "I also understand why none of you want to teach me, someone who is related to a traitor of the village. I would make that person a despised citizen of Konoha, just like whoever the sensei of Naruto must be. Though from what I've heard he's being trained by one of the Sannin instead of his true sensei. So I guess that person must be worrying more about where he stands with the villagers than training a genin who was entrusted to him or her." She looked back at Tsunade. "I am willing to do the best I can at training myself in everything, Hokage-sama. You don't need to worry about anything."

Tsunade took one last look at the jounin teachers before returning her attention back to Kyiara. "Very well, Kyiara. Maybe Anko can train you after she returns after her mission with these other idiots. It should only take two to three days at the most."

Only one of those she mentioned spoke up in apology. "Tsunade-sama," Kurenai said, "I apologize to both you and Kyiara. It was a reaction to seeing someone with a curse seal that was out of their control. I am more than willing to train Kyiara. Especially when I saw how well she got along with all three of them this morning."

Tsunade nodded. "Does that sound okay to you, Kyiara?"

Though it didn't, she nodded. She wasn't too sure about how Kurenai felt about her. Kurenai's reaction at seeing the activated curse seal made Kyiara very uneasy. Speaking of the curse seal activating itself… "Hokage-sama, why did the curse seal activate itself?"

Tsunade smiled mirthlessly. "Knowing Orochimaru, it was his idea of a joke." seeing no one understood what she was saying, she explained. "He probably thought that if by the off chance that Kyiara made it back to Konoha it would be funny if the first time she met up with his one-time student Anko that her curse seal activate itself."

Anko said something, but Kyiara didn't hear what. A type of bug she didn't recognize was flitting in front of her face and then toward the window and back again, almost like it wanted to show her something. She ran over to the window and looked out, activating her Byakugan. Colors reeled in her vision as she searched the outer areas of Konoha. It didn't take her long to find what she was looking for. In one of the practice fields outside of the walls, Neji was pummeling Hinata while three bushins kept Shino, Kiba and Akamaru from reaching their teammate.

Kyiara cursed vehemently as she realized Shino had sent the bug to get her before vaulting out the window, using Orochimaru's 'gift' of Wind Riding.

Everyone present ran to the window, but Kyiara was gone. Without a word, they left, spreading out to search for what she had seen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji shoved a chakra-glowing palmheel into his cousin's chest, sending her crashing back against one of the tree trunks used for target practice. She coughed up more blood, adding to her already blood-covered outfit. Both Hyuuga's had their Byakugan activated, but at this severe blow to her body, it deactivated as she curled up, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Neji, you bastard! Leave Hinata-san alone!" Kiba yelled as he once again tried to fight with Shino and Akamaru against Neji's three bushin. Even Shino's bugs could not reach the real Neji and bring a halt to his assault on Hinata.

Ignoring them, Neji stared down at her scornfully. "You are weak, Hinata. You are not fit to even be a Hyuuga. It would be best for your little sister to become the heir in your place. You should just die."

Hinata gasped and looked up at him. "N-Neji-niisan-"

"Shut up." Neji spat. "You are worthless trash." He raised his hand to strike her again. A blur of black seemingly arrived on the wind, scooping Hinata up before vanishing again on the wind. Looking angrily around, Neji saw his three bushin disappear.

A black-clad figure stood between Neji and Shino, Kiba and the barely conscious Hinata. The figure's palms were still glowing with chakra. But it was the figure's eyes that startled Neji. They were the crystal color of the Byakugan, but each eye possessed three Sharingan pinwheels. There was a depth of mercilessness in her eyes that made even Neji shudder.

It was Kyiara.

"What the hell were you doing?" She growled, her voice thick with hate.

"Does it matter to you, traitor?" Neji retorted, his voice equaling hers in loathing.

Her eyes flashed Sharingan red, her normal black and back to their strange form of Byakugan. "It does when you try to hurt one of my precious people. I will not allow you to hurt her. That is my way as a Konoha ninja."

Neji started slightly, her words ringing his memory of what both Hinata and Naruto had said while fighting him during the Chuunin Exam. He ignored the guilty twinge of regret of what he had just done to his younger cousin. "If that is your way, then fight me. You can't scare me with the powers that are not your own that you can't even use!"

"I refuse to take part in a lengthy battle that might further endanger the life of my precious person, the one whom you wrongfully attacked. But I will grant your wish, in a speedy fight." When she finished speaking, black marks made their way across her skin. "And by the way, I do know how to use what Orochimaru put into me. That includes Byakugan, Hyuuga Neji."

Neji stepped back in alarm. "You--you have a curse seal?"

"You wanted a fight. So fight me." Kyiara spat. "I'm waiting."

"No. I refuse to lower myself to fight someone who must rely on a curse seal to fight me." Glowering, he turned and sauntered away.

"I'll get you later for this," she muttered. "_Hyuuga Neji!_"

She turned and ran over to Hinata, the curse seal marks retreating. Shino and Kiba looked at her oddly but said nothing. Shino was holding Hinata in his arms while Kiba gently stroked her face, trying to comfort her. Akamaru was sitting next to his master, worried eyes on Hinata.

"Shino, I need you to lay Hinata on the ground," Kyiara ordered. He did so immediately. Kneeling down next to Hinata, she held her hands over the girls' chest, hands glowing with chakra. Almost immediately she encountered something she never expected to find. A familiar power was still very much present. One she had not felt since before she had been captured by Orochimaru.

Ignoring this for the time being, she gently washed her power through Hinata's body, finding mainly closed-off chakra points and many severely bruised internal organs and a few broken ribs. The bones and bruised organs she healed, though she couldn't do much for the closed-off chakra points; Hinata's body would have to take care of that.

Coming out of her trance-like state, she found that Hinata was unconscious, but that was not the problem. Kiba, Shino, Hinata and herself were surrounded by ANBU nins and Tsunade. That was all she noticed before her vision went black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyiara blinked. Everything was so _white._ Slowly, she sat up and glanced around her. She was in the hospital. Again. Hinata was on the other bed and already awake. Noticing the older girl was awake, she smiled, a blush spreading across her cheek. "T-thank you for saving me, Kyiara-san."

Kyiara smiled in return. "You're welcome, Hinata-san."

Then she remembered the familiar chakra she had felt. "Hinata," she began slowly. "When was the last time you were healed by someone? Before me, I mean."

Hinata frowned, thinking. "The day of the third part of the Chuunin Exam and the day that Orochimaru attacked Konoha."

"Who healed you?"

Hinata shrugged. "I don't know. During one of the fights I started coughing up blood again. An ANBU nin wearing a cat mask said he was trained in healing jutsu and healed me. He was very nice. Why?"

"Just wondering." Kyiara lay back on her pillow, her mind reeling. Why, on the day he was to betray his own village, would Kabuto have healed Hinata, saving her life?

A/N - I need ideas as to why Kabuto healed Hinata - I will not accept ideas of HinaKabu no way no how.Sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Sorry this one's so short - was having a writer's block.

NORMAL

_DREAMS AND MEMORIES_

Neji entered the Hyuuga compound silently, trying not to draw attention to himself. But his efforts were in vain this time. Hyuuga Hiashi, head of the Hyuuga clan was waiting for him, arms crossed, his face unreadable as always. Neji stiffened involuntarily. "Can I do something for you, Hiashi-sama?"

"You can explain why you attacked Hinata today."

"Because I was angry with her." Neji knew it was pointless to lie.

"Did she fight back at all?"

Neji blinked in surprise. That was not the question or the reaction he had been expecting. "More than I had expected."

"Really?" Hiashi asked. "That is surprising. What kept you from…finishing what you started?"

"Yakushi Kyiara, a genin stopped me." Neji answered while trying to figure out what was up with Hinata's father. He was acting almost disappointed that he hadn't actually killed Hinata. He might've if Kyiara hadn't stopped him, though he had only gone there to pay her back for what Hinata and Kyiara had done to him the day before.

An angry look came into Hiashi's eyes. "_Yakushi _Kyiara? I thought she - oh, yes. I heard that one of the mission teams earlier this week found a genin who was once part of Jounin Genma's instruction. Is this her you are speaking of?"

Neji nodded, still trying to puzzle out what Hiashi was trying to say, or not saying was more like it. Scowling, Hiashi turned away. "Next time, finish what you start, Neji."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Neji yawned as he headed back to the Hyuuga compound after a day at the Academy. He had been going there for only a few months and found most of the classes boring and beneath him, but forced himself to stay away and at least keep up the pretence of paying attention to the teachers._

_A startled yelp made Neji halt abruptly at an intersection. What sounded like the same person cursed. "Why you little-- How _dare _you strike me?"_

_Neji heard the sound of a brief struggle which was followed by the unmistakable sound of braking bone. A muffled scream of pain in a voice that Neji had no trouble recognizing brought him out of his indecision to interfere. He charged down the alley where the voices were coming from. Someone shouted, "Hit her again!"_

_The sound of a booted foot coming into contact with a body echoed up the alley to Neji's ears. "Hold on, Hinata-san," he whispered._

_Reaching the darkest part of the alley, Neji spotted four genin his age in a ring around two more children; one standing, one curled up on the ground. The one who was standing had blood all over his clothes. Neji's heart stopped, fearing it was Hinata's blood until he saw the boy's nose was bleeding heavily. In front of him, curled up around her right arm, was Hinata._

_Furious, Neji leapt in back of the four creating the ring around the boy and Hinata, throwing them bodily out of the way. They didn't come back._

_The boy whose nose was bleeding whirled around to face Neji. "What do want, Hyuuga Branch boy?"_

"_Leave Hinata-sama alone," Neji ordered._

"_What if I don't want to? Do you see what she did to my face?" he shouted, pointed at his nose. "No, I don't think I'll leave her alone."_

_Instead of answering, Neji grabbed the boy by his shirt and threw him down the alley. "Now get the hell out of here, before I break something else for you."_

"_I'll get both of you later." the boy spat before running to the end of the alley and out of sight._

_Once Neji was sure he was gone, he turned to his cousin. Hinata was kneeling, still holding her right arm against her body. Dropping to his knees next to her, Neji gently put his hand under her chin and lifted it up so he could look into her eyes. Blank eyes as pale as the moon were filled with tears. He cupped her cheek. "What happened, Hinata-sama?"_

_She sniffed. "Please don't call me sama, Neji-niisan." she said softly._

"_What happened?" Neji repeated._

_Hinata averted her eyes. "I-I was headed home after c-class when those boys dragged m-me back here and started h-hurting me. I tried t-to fight back but-" she started to cry. "Th-then they h-hit my arm. I think it's-"_

_"Shh," Neji whispered soothingly, pulling his younger cousin into his arms. "It'll be okay."_

_"N-Neji-niisan, I'm frightened."_

_Neji stroked her hair, trying to control his anger. "Don't worry. I'll make sure none of those boys ever hurts you again."_

_Hinata clung to his shirt. "Not of th-them. Of my father."_

_Neji tightened is arms around Hinata, as if trying to protect her from everything she was afraid of. "Don't worry," he whispered in her ear. "I will always be there for you."_

_He gently led her home to the Hyuuga compound. In the courtyard her father was waiting for them. "Hinata, I thought I told you to come straight home. Where were you?"_

_"I-I was-"_

_Hiashi interrupted her. "Forget it. Just come here and we'll work on your Byakugan fighting. Though I can already tell I'm wasting my time."_

_Hinata gave Neji a frightened look before stepping away from his support, trying not to favor her injured arm._

_"Today I want you to fight Neji." Hiashi motioned Neji forward._

_Neji shook his head, ignoring Hinata's signal to keep quiet. "Hiashi-sama, I refuse to fight Hinata at the moment. The reason she was late is because she was attacked on the way home. She broke one boy's nose, and for that he broke her arm. She is in no condition to fight right now."_

_Hiashi's eyes remained as cold as ever. "And she needed you to get her out of the position she got herself into." he glared at his daughter. "You should've been able to get yourself out of those positions by now, Hinata. You are an embarrassment to our clan. You will fight against Neji right now. And you, Neji, will fight her normally. What will she do if she was injured on a mission and still had to fight using Byakugan? I will be watching both of you."_

_Slowly, Neji walked to the center of the courtyard with Hinata. "Just do what he says, Neji-niisan." she whispered to him. "My arm feels better now. I don't want you to get into trouble with Hiashi-sama."_

_Neji could tell she was lying about her arm, and also knew that she was right about him getting into trouble if he didn't go half-way hard on her. Instead he vowed to use as little chakra as he could. At least Hinata wouldn't be hurt nearly as bad when she got hit._

_They both activated their Byakugan as it started to rain. Neji blocked Hinata's strikes easily, though he let a few past to show Hiashi that Hinata was better than he thought. Hinata, however, was having a harder time than usual. Unable to block with her right arm, she resorted to using only the left and moving out of the way as often as she could. Neji glanced quickly over at Hiashi; he was scowling._

_Suddenly, pain erupted inside of his head. Neji screamed in pain. Hinata started to go to him when Neji attacked her, hands glowing with more chakra than he had ever used on her before. His hand made contact with her chest. As quickly as it came, the pain vanished, leaving Neji panting and on his knees._

_"Next time, don't hold back." Hiashi said as he turned away. Neji looked up to see Hinata stumbling into her room and close the door. On the covered walkway outside of her door, was a pool blood, and his bandage-wrapped hands were drenched in blood. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"NO!" _Neji sat bolt upright, sweating and breathing heavily. Shakily trying to calm his body down, he held his hands up in front of his eyes. They were covered in blood.

With a strangled cry, he leapt out of bed. He looked at his bandaged hands again; the blood was gone. The blood he thought he'd seen was just a memory.

He sat up on his bed, head in his hands. He had forgotten about that memory he had just dreamed; of the promise he had made to his cousin. But that didn't matter anymore. Yes, Hiashi-sama had given him the scroll his father had written for him, and he no longer blamed his uncle for his father's death. But he could not forgive Hinata's weakness in everything. She was the shame of the Hyuuga clan, and didn't deserve to be the heir; Hanabi did.

Neji clenched his fists. If everyone could see that she was so weak, why did they so vehemently defend her? Why did her teammates, Kurenai-sensei, Naruto, Kyiara and some of the other genin care so much about her? What was so special about his cousin that they could see that he and the other Hyuuga clan members could not? And why did she still seem to love him and call him elder brother after all he had done to her?

He had no answers. Glancing at him clock he realized it was pointless to go back to bed. Dressing quickly, he left. Passing Hinata's room he stopped. Hesitantly, he knocked on the door. No answer. Quietly, he opened it and peered inside. The bed had not been slept in that he could tell.

"She's in the hospital."

Neji jumped and turned around, silently berating himself at allowing someone to sneak up on him. It was Hanabi. "In the hospital?" he repeated.

"You put her there, Neji-kun." Hanabi reminded him. "Why would she be able to come home so soon, even after Kyiara healed her?"

Neji shrugged. Hanabi pressed on. "And why were you looking for her, anyway?"

He shrugged again before bowing to her and leaving. Why was he looking for her? He didn't know why himself.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N - This will be the last chapter I write until I come back from my mission trip. Meanwhile, I have a sort of pole going on about - clamps hand over mouth oops, I almost gave away what happens in this chapter! See below for details. Read the chapter first, though. I do not own Naruto.

Tsunade stopped by the hospital the next morning to check on the girls. When she arrived, Hinata was still asleep; Kyiara was dressed and standing by the open window, staring almost unblinkingly out.

"Good morning, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade closed the door quietly behind her. "Saw me coming?"

Kyiara shook her head, turning around to face Tsunade; her eyes were the normal black color, but there was something bothering her. "No. I guessed. You've been the only one to come and check on us other than Shizune." she frowned. "What are you going to do about Neji?"

"I can't do anything. Hyuuga Hiashi isn't pressing charges, and as the head of the Hyuuga clan not doing so, even if Hinata was to press charges, there's nothing I can do."

Kyiara's eyes went from thoughtful to furious. "He's not pressing charges? Why the hell not?"

Tsunade shrugged. "He said that he would take care of it. I wish there was something I could do, but there isn't."

The fury in Kyiara's eyes did not vanish. If anything, it intensified. "He's not going to do anything, I know it." Then her eyes softened, resting on the still-sleeping Hyuuga girl. "Even if Hinata could press charges, I doubt she would. She still loves him after all he's done to her."

Tsunade nodded. "That she does. But I have a question for you; how were you able to completely heal Hinata? You even opened her close chakra points."

"I did _what?_" Kyiara demanded. "Hokage-sama." she added hastily.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the teenage genin, ignoring the nearly forgotten Hokage title. She could care less right now. "You didn't know you did that?"

Kyiara shook her head, bewildered. "No, I didn't. I thought only extremely strong healers like you or Shizune could do that."

"Apparently you can as well." Tsunade cocked her head. "Describe how you heal other people."

"Well, It-It's hard to explain." Kyiara frowned thoughtfully. "I let my chakra start in the heart and follow the blood vessels to where the injury or injuries are, and through the rest of the body to check for any wounds that are too small for me to sense normally, healing anything that needs to be healed. Or if it's a wound not on the chest, I heal that and then go to the heart and the rest of the body unless I sense poison in the blood, then I take care of that immediately. Why?"

"Because very few people can do that. Like you said, Shizune and I can do it, and apparently you can as well. Someone in the ANBU also."

_That_ caught Kyiara's attention completely. "Do you know who he is?"

Tsunade looked at her oddly. "What makes you think it's a man? We don't even know who - wait, do you know something about this ANBU person?"

"Hinata said that a male ANBU nin with a cat mask healed her the day of the third part of the Chuunin Exam. The day Orochimaru attacked Konoha." replied Kyiara. "And he-" she stopped and looked away, lips pressed tightly together.

"He, what?" Tsunade prodded.

Kyiara eyed Tsunade squarely. "You sure you want to know?"

Tsunade nodded. Kyiara continued, "I recognized the healing chakra still inside Hinata's body." Her eyes flashed with an unnamable emotion. "It was Kabuto's chakra."

"_What?_" Tsunade nearly shouted.

Hinata gasped, sitting bolt upright in the hospital bed. Tsunade clamped a hand over her own mouth. "Sorry, Hinata. I didn't mean to wake you."

Hinata smiled shyly. "It's alright, Hokage-sama." Her smile faltered, eyes flicking from Tsunade to Kyiara and their expressions. "Is-is something wrong?"

Tsunade tried to smile. "Nothing you need to worry about, Hinata."

The door opened with a loud bang, making all the genin inside jump. Shizune bowed. "Tsunade-sama, the report you were waiting for has arrived."

Tsunade smiled grimly. "Finally." She nodded to Hinata and Kyiara. "I will speak to you two later. Both of you may leave when you're ready to."

Shizune and Tsunade left. Immediately Hinata turned to Kyiara. "What upset Tsunade-sama so much?"

Kyiara was unsure how to answer. "I was asking her about that ANBU nin who healed you during the Chuunin Exam."

"What did she say? Is there any way I can thank him?"

Kyiara eyed her young friend uneasily. "She didn't know who it was." That much was true, Tsunade hadn't known. Not until Kyiara told her, anyway.

Hinata cocked her head. "But what upset her so much? Or are you not allowed to tell me?"

"She didn't say that I couldn't tell you," Kyiara said slowly. "But I don't think I should just now. I really don't think you'd like what I'd say."

Hinata nodded. "Okay." She hugged her knees to her chest. "Did anyone from my clan come to see me? And what are they going to do with Neji-niisan?"

Kyiara looked away, her anger returning as she thought about how uncaring the Hyuuga clan was being about what had happened. "No one other than Shizune and Tsunade came to see us. As to what'll happen to Neji, according to Tsunade-sama, is nothing at all unless what I know about your father is wrong."

Hinata sighed in relief. "I'm glad." She said softly.

"Why? Why are you relieved? He should be punished for what he did to you!"

Hinata laid her head on her knees. "Because he has suffered so much already. His father died because someone tried to kidnap me. _Me,_ Kyiara-san! And the way all of the Head treat the Branch members, it's all so wrong! I want to change all of it. I want to save Neji from any more pain than what he has already suffered." She set her mouth in a stubborn streak very few saw in her. "If - _when_ I become Head of the Hyuuga clan, I will do my best to find a way to remove the Caged Bird Seal from all Branch members and unite the clan once again into one."

Kyiara had to smile. "You were always more forgiving than I was. You may be able to forgive him easily, but I can't. I won't. I have a very hard time believing in people like you do. And I know you will find a way to release Neji. You always find a way to help your precious people."

Hinata smiled at her friend. "And you are always there for your precious people, and are more than ready to fight, heal and even give your life for those you love. You may not realize it, but you too believe in others. We both see what many are blind to. We can see things no kekkai genkai can show."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade entered her office, followed by Shizune. Awaiting her was a four-man ANBU team which was made up of two men and two women. Their still wore their masks, though Tsunade had a good idea who each one was, but protocol forbad her from greeting them by name. After all, she had selected these four for the mission personally.

Their leader in a hawk mask and commander insignia on his arm nodded to her. "Tsunade-sama, we have found where Orochimaru's lair is."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "Continue."

A female wearing a wolf mask walked over to where different maps could be pulled down and selected one. "It's right in this area, Hokage-sama." she pointed to an abandoned cave/mine in the middle of a forest.

The hawk ANBU continued, "Surprisingly, it's further away from the Sound Village than we originally thought it was. Though Orochimaru probably some well-trained and powerful ninjas there with him.

"But can we defeat him there, in his own territory?"

The other female, who was wearing a cat mask shrugged and said, "Possibly. It would mainly depend on if we could draw most or all of Orochimaru's ninjas into a battle a fair distance away from his place. Then send in a very small group of elite ninjas to take on Orochimaru and anyone else at or near his lair."

Tsunade nodded absently, thinking. "I can already think of two who will make up the elite attack force."

The last ANBU ninja in a bear mask asked, "And who might they be?"

Tsunade smiled. "Naruto and Kyiara."

The bear ANBU cocked his head. "I can see why you'd send the Kyuubi-"

He stopped when Tsunade glared at him for using the term 'Kyuubi' for Naruto. He continued, "-Naruto to fight Orochimaru or the Uchiha, should the need arise again. But who is this Kyiara? I don't remember seeing her on any of the recent Chuunin or Jounin lists. Not even the Genin lists."

"Nor will you. While you four were on your mission, Shikamaru's mission group found her severely wounded by some Sound nins. To make a long story short, she was captured by Orochimaru over six years ago and experimented on. He tried to get rid of her just before he attacked Konoha. Her full name is Yakushi Kyiara. Ring any bells?"

All four of the ANBU nins nodded. "The traitor Kabuto's little sister. Are you saying that she's been alive all these years?" The cat ANBU asked.

"But why send her?" the hawk ANBU demanded. "Is this because she's Kabuto's sister?"

The bear ANBU nin folded his arms. "Does this have anything to do with what Orochimaru did to her?"

"Yes." Tsunade leaned against her desk. "To the both of you. I want Kabuto to have to fight his own blood. Also because of what Orochimaru did to her gives her the kekkai genkai of some of the top clans in both Konoha and Sound, as well as the knowledge of how to use them. Plus she can regenerate as well if not better than her brother can. She also knows her way around the inside of the caves." She looked at each ANBU in turn. "I want as much information on the terrain, location, possible location of places Orochimaru could use to trap us or have traps laid, and visa versa, as well as how many troops he might have at his disposal in his lair." Her eyes hardened. "It is time to take the snake down and bring the Uchiha back to face the village he turned his back on."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata and Kyiara literally ran into Kiba and Shino as they exited the hospital. Shino and Hinata collided, though he caught her before she fell. Kiba and Kyiara barely managed to stay on their feet after walking into each other. "Are you okay, Hinata-san?" Shino asked as he guided the small group away from the hospital doors.

Hinata nodded, looking down at her feet.

"What are they going to do with Neji?" Kiba demanded.

"Not a damn thing." Kyiara growled. "Hyuuga Hiashi told Tsunade-sama that he would deal with it on his own-"

"-which means he'll do nothing." Kiba finished for her. He turned to look at Hinata. "From now on, we have to make sure that you're with at least one of us, to make sure Neji doesn't try anything again."

At the edges of their perception, all four genin felt someone approaching them fast. Whoever it was had powerful chakra control, though it was impossible to tell if it was Neji or not. Not willing to take any chances, Kiba and Shino shifted almost casually into fighting stances; Akamaru jumped down to stand by his master. The girls readied themselves in more evident manners. Hinata activated her Byakugan and Kyiara her hybrid form of Sharingan and Byakugan; Sharugan.

An ANBU nin in a wolf mask turned out to be the perpetrator, not Neji. He seemed a little unsettled at arriving to talk to the four genin and have them all be on guard for his arrival, as if suspecting him to attack. He cleared his throat. "Hokage-sama wants to speak to the four of you along with a few others in her office immediately."

Before they could ask the ANBU what about, he jumped away.

Shrugging, the four genin headed to Hokage Tower.

Tsunade was waiting for them, desk unusually clear of paper. Naruto and Shikamaru were the only other ones in the room. "Hey Hinata-chan, Kyiara-chan!" Naruto waved at them.

Kyiara raised an eyebrow at him. "'chan', Naruto-kun?"

He rubbed the back of his head, laughing nervously. The boys just shook their heads. Hinata blushed.

"I will let you children continue this conversation later." Tsunade said, voicing it like an order rather than a comment. "I have some very grave news to tell you." She eyed them cautiously. Shikamaru's mouth twitched; Kyiara's eyes narrowed slightly. Those two, at least, had a good guess at what she was about to say. "We now know where Orochimaru's lair is."

The reaction of Shikamaru and Kyiara confirmed her suspicions; Hinata looked startled; Kiba growled; Shino - well, it was hard to tell what he ever thought; and Naruto… "NANE! WHERE IS HE? IS SASUKE'KUN WITH HIM? WHAT-"

Tsunade sighed, rubbing her temples. "Naruto, keep your voice down." she growled. "I have a migraine that I wouldn't wish on Kyuubi-" she stopped abruptly, realizing what she had just said. Naruto knew why she stopped and thankfully (and surprisingly) stayed silent; Kyiara being the oldest genin present also knew; to the surprise of everyone who knew, Shikamaru didn't react either. Everyone else cocked their head at Tsunade.

"Why not?" Kiba asked.

Tsunade shook her head. "Forget it, and that's an order. I will let you all know on the details as soon as they are worked out. You all may go except Naruto and Kyiara."

The others left.

After she was sure the others were gone, Tsunade said, "Sorry about the slip about Kyuubi, Naruto."

Naruto shrugged. "Kyuubi was laughing about it. Don't worry."

"Why did you want to talk to us alone, Hokage-sama?" Kyiara asked.

"Because I wanted to tell you that you are going to be part of the advance team who actually goes after Orochimaru."

Both of the genin looked at her with surprise written all over their faces. "Why us?" they both asked together.

"Because both of you are more than likely going to end up fighting certain people. And I'm sure you both know who I'm speaking of."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shino, Kiba and Hinata had waited for Kyiara and Naruto at the doors leading out of Hokage Tower.

"What did Hokage-sama want to talk to you about?" Kiba asked as the two genin approached them.

"She told us that we're going to be part of a small fighting group who'll go after Orochimaru himself."

"Why you two? You're both just genins." Kiba demanded. "No offence, Kyiara."

"Hey, what about me?" Naruto yelled.

"Whatever, baka." Was all Kiba said. His eyes were on Kyiara, asking for an explanation. He didn't get one. Kyiara was glaring daggers at someone who had just entered the Tower; Neji, accompanied by Lee, Tenten and Gai-sensei.

Kiba snarled a curse at Neji, who ignored him. Naruto's eyes briefly flashed their Kyuubi red before returning to their sky blue. Kyiara and Shino stepped subtly forward.

Once Team Gai and their sensei were out of sight, the genin surrounding Hinata relaxed.

"Why?" Kiba poked Kyiara's arm.

She grabbed his hand to keep him from poking her again. "Why do you think?"

Kiba actually appeared to be thinking. Finally he said, "Because he wants Naruto to fight Sasuke if need be and you to fight Kabuto."

Kyiara nodded. "Let's go train. You too, Naruto."

Naruto shook his head. "I can't. Ero-sennin said he wanted to see me today." He waved goodbye to them before dashing out of the door.

Hinata turned to face her friend. "What are you thinking, Kyiara-san? I can tell you have an idea."

Kyiara nodded. "You bet I do. And I know just how to try it out." Then she grinned mischievously.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teams eight, ten and Team Gai and their instructors were having their once-a-month training session in one of the fields. They were joined by Sakura, Kyiara and Kakashi. Everyone could sense the anger Kiba, Kyiara and Shino were radiating toward Neji, even if they didn't know why yet. Curious looks flickered between the three and Neji. Kurenai had to finally order Kiba to stop growling curses at Neji. He stopped with the voiced threats, but continued to dare Neji to try anything with his eyes.

Hinata, Kiba and Shino shared the occasional look with Kyiara, waiting for her signal. Finally she gave it. But suddenly darkness fell; only a few faintly shining stars shed their light in the field. Out of the woods a group of unmarked and masked nins advanced on those within, surrounding them.

"W-what's going on?" Kiba stuttered, eyes wide.

The jounin eyed the approaching nins cautiously. "What do you want?" Kurenai demanded.

"Genin," one of them said hoarsely. "_All_ of them."

"Why them?" Asuma asked. "What do they have that you want?"

"Youth," said one.

"Blood." added another.

"N-nane?" Ino stammered, shaking.

As one, all of the nins attacked. The odds were about even, but the attacking nins were besting even the jounin teachers. Panting, the jounin tried to get to their students, but failed as they started to be driven away. One of the unknown nins raised a kunai to kill Hinata and Sakura.

"_No!_" Kurenai, Kakashi and Asuma yelled.

Then everything vanished; the darkness, the unknown nins, even the wounds the mystery nins had caused on the jounin and genin.

"What the heck was that?" Kurenai spat as she touched her forearm that had been bleeding just moments before. The students approached their teachers.

"Where the hell did they go?" Asuma muttered, looking around.

"Who were they, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura panted, still winded from her fight.

Kakashi adjusted his Haiti-ate over his Sharingan eye. "I don't know."

Kiba burst out laughing; Shino crossed his arms, though everyone could tell he was hiding a grin; even Hinata had a small smile on her lips. Everyone glared at them. "Just what is so amusing, Kiba?" Kurenai snapped.

"You-you all - _we all,_ actually, were fooled." Kiba managed to choke out. Before laughing again.

"What do you mean, we were all fooled?" Neji demanded.

Kiba stopped laughing and glared at the genius. "What I mean is-"

"What he meant was that you were all fooled by a recording I made. _A recording._ What would've happened had it been the real thing? Hinata-san, Kiba-kun and Shino-kun knew what I was going to do, and they were still startled by it." Kyiara said, holding up a small tape recorder. "Be angry at me if you want to, but not them. I wanted to test my idea, and this…training session seemed like the perfect place to do so."

Everyone who hadn't been in on her 'plan' stared at her. "What do you mean?" Kurenai asked.

"What did you do?" Sakura asked. "It must've been pretty powerful to beat the Sharingan and Byakugan."

"That's because the person who created the illusion has both of those powers. Even I could not see through the illusions that were created; if I hadn't known that it was an illusion, I would've been fooled. I used one of the kekkai genkai Orochimaru gave me, to create realistic illusions with my voice and recorded the…song and played it. The results completely surpassed my expectations."

No one said anything for a moment. "Create a small illusion right now for me, please." Kakashi finally requested, uncovering his Sharingan eye. Next Lee and Tenten, Neji activated his Byakugan; Hinata did as well.

Kyiara nodded and began to sing. Nothing happened. They could see and hear Kyiara singing softly though they couldn't understand the words; then her lips stopped moving. About to ask what he was supposed to see, Kakashi halted when a kunai flew out of the woods and buried itself in Kyiara's chest. She gasped in pain and clutched at the weapon, blood running down her clothes and over her hands. Falling to her knees, Kyiara tried to pull the kunai out. Panicked black eyes turned to look at the ninjas around her as blood started to flow from her mouth. "It - it won't - come out." Was all she managed to choke out before falling to the ground.

A/N He he, I just _love_ leaving cliffhangers... Anyway, besides Kyiara and Naruto, who else should going on the advance attack mission? (NOTE: Neji and Hinata will be part of the main battle, so don'tvote for them.)This is about whoelse (if anyone) should go to Orochimaru's place, not the main battle, just so you all know.

1.)Anko

2.) Shikamaru

3.) Kakashi

4.) Someone else... (say who)

5.) just Naruto and Kyiara, they'll do fine themselves

See you at the end of July!


	9. Chapter 9

I'm baaaack! well, here is the next chapter. The pole thingie is still open, so PLEASE VOTE! In case you forget, the list is below...

The Jounin teachers quickly put themselves between their students and where the kunai had come from, weapons out. "Sakura, is Kyiara okay?" Kakashi asked tersely without turning.

Sakura was kneeling down next to Kyiara, hands cupped around the kunai since she hadn't been able to pull it out either, chakra glowing under her hands. "I can't heal her! There must be something on the blade to stop the wound from healing." Sakura looked worriedly up at her sensei. "If she losses any more blood she'll die, Kakashi-sensei! We have to get her to the hospital right away!"

"That's right, little girl. She will die. And it's about time, too."

Three Sound ninjas, two male and one female appeared a few yards in front of the jounin. The one who had spoken smiled. "With thought we had finished her off last week at the river. But apparently she was found by one of Konoha's mission groups and brought back to her home village. And I see she was welcomed back with open arms, despite what she is now."

"What do you mean by that?" Kurenai demanded.

The nin chuckled. "You mean you don't know? She has a curse seal and powers she shouldn't have. Isn't that plain enough for idiots like you to understand? Or does the Hokage of Konoha let shinobi who have been gone for many years back without asking any questions?"

If only they knew what was done to her before they realized who she was, Shikamaru thought as watched the Sound nins uneasily. There was something about these three that seemed odd… then he saw it. The one who was doing all the talking had Sharingan eyes, just like Kyiara did. At the same moment, he heard Kurenai gasp; she had seen it too, as had Asuma and Kakashi.

"Like my eyes, do you? She has them too, in case you didn't know that. But to us it doesn't matter what powers Orochimaru-sama gave her; we found her now and are going to kill her, just as we were ordered to, and there is nothing anyone can do for her."

"The poison on the kunai was created by Orochimaru-sama himself, using the blood samples he had from her to create a poison that would be too strong for her regenerative abilities as well as Tsunade's strong healing powers to overcome." the female nin told them. "Anyone with weaker powers than Tsunade is wasting their time trying to save her miserable life, just like Tsunade would be."

"Why does Orochimaru want her dead so bad?"

"Because she refused to become one of his subjects, that's why! He could care less about the curse seal belonging to someone who hates him, look at his former student, who lives in this village!" the other male nin said. "Even after giving her some many powers, she still refused to become one of his Sound nins. Heck, she refused even though she has more gifts than any other human can take and still be alive; she should be thankful to him for what he did to her! Even he could not handle having that many different kekkai genkai! It's her regenerative abilities that allowed Orochimaru do give her all those gifts, and nothing else. Sadly, regenerative kekkai genkai is the only chakra power that cannot be grafted to someone else's chakra; otherwise she would've been dead as soon as Orochimaru took that from her!"

Behind their teachers and Shikamaru, the younger genin were clustered around Kyiara and Sakura. Team Gai stood on guard, watching for more Sound nins. Slowly, Kyiara pushed herself into a sitting position. "You've done what the snake bastard wanted you to do, so leave the others alone!" she stopped, choking as she coughed up blood. Breathing heavily, she continued, "You were sent to kill me, not them, and you know I won't live much longer, so just go back to your master!"

The Sound nins laughed at her. "Why would we want to leave them alone, Kyiara-san? It would be so much fun to try Orochimaru's gifts to us out on them."

The female ninja had been about to speak when she cocked her head, as if listening to something. Her companions eyed her, as if waiting for her to say something. Finally she sighed. "We're wanted back at the base. Orochimaru-sama said to let these worms live for now." She smirked at Kyiara. "Orochimaru-sama sends his love, Kyiara!"

As suddenly as they had appeared, the Sound nins vanished.

With a sigh or relief Kyiara collapsed, Sakura and Kiba catching her before she hit the ground. Sakura hurriedly checked her vital signs…and found none.

Without looking up Sakura whispered, "She… she's dead."

Tsunade rubbed her temples, wondering what had ever made her accept the title and position of Hokage. "Why do I have to go through these papers right now?" she asked Shizune. "I should be organizing the advance fighting group and figuring out who, if anyone, should go with Naruto and Kyiara."

Shizune gave the Hokage a severe look. "You're almost done, Tsunade-sama. If you keep at it, you can have everything done in two hours. Then you can work on planning the mission for going after Orochimaru and Uchiha Sasuke."

Tsunade slammed her fists down on the desk, making it groan dangerously. A thin crack appeared on the top. "Another two hours?" she demanded. "You call that almost done, Shizune? I have better things to do than read reports on the increase or decrease of the rice crops!"

Shizune clasped her hands together behind her back. "I'm sorry, Tsunade-sama, but these things do need to be done. It's all part of being Hokage." She smiled slightly. "Set a good example for Naruto, since he's made it his goal to become Hokage after you."

Tsunade had to smile at the thought of the young and boisterous genin. Naruto would have less patience than she did for the amount of paperwork that went with this job. She could see him now, sitting at this very desk, the entire room filled from floor to ceiling with papers and reports he had to read and him throwing a fit, shouting that he would never be able to read all those reports.

Getting up and ignoring the disapproving look Shizune gave her retrieved a cup of sake. Sighing, she sat down and bent over the papers again, but someone knocked at the door.

"Come in," Tsunade said, sighing heavily. She just wanted to get done.

A two person ANBU team entered the room and bowed hastily. "Tsunade-sama, there's a situation out in one of the practice fields..."

"Well, what did you think, Kakashi-sensei?"

An alive and unwounded Kyiara stood behind them arms crossed. Everyone present (except for Kiba, Hinata and Shino, who had been informed of what her second illusion would be if asked to demonstrate for someone) looked from her to the body between Sakura and Kiba, eyes wide.

"That was all just an illusion?" Asuma demanded. "You getting wounded, the Sound nins, all of it?"

Kyiara nodded as the illusion body vanished.

"But how is that possible?" Sakura got to her feet. "My chakra told me that the person I was trying to heal was real, that the wound and blood was real, and that the poison was real. How did you manage to make it all so real?"

"Sakura-san, if people like Kakashi-sensei, Hinata and Neji couldn't see through the illusions with their kekkai genkai, what makes you think that your healing chakra could?" Kyiara replied. "Heck, even I, the person who creates the illusions can't see through them. If I made an 'attack' recording and it was played without my knowing it, I would fight it, not knowing that it was an illusion, let alone one that I had created."

Kakashi nodded thoughtfully. "This might turn out to be very useful."

"What on _earth_ is going on here?"

They all turned to face a very angry Tsunade. Kakashi shrugged. "Kyiara was just giving us an example of her illusion chakra power."

Tsunade frowned. "It was more than that, Kakashi. I saw the ending of it, those three Sound nins and how you all reacted to it. Kyiara was showing all of you that you don't need to use pain and overly dramatic illusions to put fear into someone. She was also showing you that she can best both the Sharingan and Byakugan."

Kyiara blushed slightly at the rebuke. "Sorry, Hokage-sama. He did ask me to give him a demonstration, so I did."

"You didn't need to go that far." Neji muttered.

"Actually, it was sort of good that she did, both times." Gai corrected his student. "She showed us that she can control the actions of different illusionary people and happenings."

Shikamaru a gave a lop-sided grin. "Reminds me of the Sound nin girl I had to fight when we tried to retrieve Sasuke, except she did it with musical instrument and not her voice. I think her name was Tayuya."

"Orochimaru got this form of kekkai genkai from her younger sister, Lyra." Kyiara told him. Then she frowned. "Orochimaru killed Lyra; she was only six." Her eyes darkened with heavy anger. She turned away, headed for Konoha. Hinata, Shino and Kiba followed her. Tsunade dismissed the other genin, and the left, following a different path back to Konoha than Kyiara, Hinata, Kiba and Shino had taken.

After they were out of hearing Tsunade turned to the jounin teachers and Shikamaru. "Tell me what happened. And don't leave anything out."

The three caught up with Kyiara before she reached the gate leading into Konoha. Silently, they followed her to the top of the Hokage monument. Sitting on the very edge, Kyiara looked out over the village, Hinata, Kiba and Shino next to her.

"Kyiara-san, what was so special about that little girl?" Hinata asked after a moment of silence.

"You mean other than the fact that she was only six?" Kyiara asked, her voice lanced with anger. "Lyra was the only friend I ever had while I was imprisoned by Orochimaru. She was the one who brought me food and water once or twice a day when I first got there. At first she ignored me, just like Orochimaru told her to. But her curiosity won out, and she finally asked me my name, and where I was from. One day I told her how I had been captured and what Orochimaru had done to my teammates. For over a week she wouldn't talk to me, unable to believe that Orochimaru would do such a thing; then Orochimaru killed the young man who guarded my cell, just because he sneezed in front of him; Lyra saw the whole thing. After that, she lay plans to free me. I didn't know what she was planning until the day it was to happen; she offered the guard on duty the food and water that she normally gave to me. In the water was a sleeping potion." Kyiara clenched her hands into fists. "She used her kekkai genkai, using her voice to cast illusions, to get us out of there. What she didn't know was that Orochimaru had alarms all over the tunnels to sense when someone was using chakra. He was waiting for us outside with a bunch of his Sound nins. I was taken back to my cell. Later, I could hear her screams as he extracted the kekkai genkai DNA from around her heart."

Kyiara closed her eyes. Ever since that day, she had refused to cry for any reason; crying was showing weakness, and for Lyra's sake, she refused to she weakness outwardly. Lyra had glared with fearless hate at Orochimaru as he activated both Kyiara's curse seal and her own. That had been the last time Kyiara had seen Lyra. In her nightmares, she could still hear Lyra's screams of pain, and there was nothing she could do to help her.

Inside her heart Kyiara wept for the precious people she had lost because of Orochimaru. But the rest of her heart was icy with hate; she would kill the monster who had killed her teammates Oria and Luna, kill him for what he had done to Lyra, for fooling her brother's heart with the promise of seeing his little sister again. An emotionless mask is what she always wore, accidentally letting it slip occasionally before adjusting it back into place.

The four of them leapt to their feet simultaneously at the sound of someing nearing the top of the stairs. It was Tsunade.

"Shino, Kiba and Hinata, you are part of the feint attack which will attack Orochimaru's place from the rear." The three genin bowed. Tsunade turned her gaze onto Kyiara. "As you know, I want you and Naruto to be the ones to actually go after Orochimaru, Sasuke and Kabuto."

Kyiara nodded. "Will there be anyone with us, or just Naruto and I?"

Who do YOU think should be with Naruto and Kyiara? Let me know!

1.) Anko

2.) Shikamaru

3.) Kakashi

4.) Someone else...(say who)

5.) Just Naruto and Kyiara...they can take care of themselves...


	10. Chapter 10

A/N - Sorry it took me so long to get this chappy up… I was brain-dead for ideas after the tie was broken.

WARNING: There is one part in the flashback where the scene gets rather gory and more violent than what I normally have, just so you all know.

A BIG thank you to animeficfan for breaking the tie! Kakashi is the winner!

Also thank you to Little Red Riding Hood for helping me with this chapter and most of the previous ones.

P.S. - Little Red Riding Hood is my darling little sister's penname, but she doesn't write except when she helps me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. The only character I own is Kyiara.

"Kakashi will be going with you two, not only as a senior ranking ninja but in case you run into any Sound nins before you reach your destination, and it is vital that both you and Naruto reach Orochimaru's lair." Tsunade replied. "As I have told both of you before, each of you have certain people you will be fighting."

Kyiara nodded, eyes growing dark as she thought about what lay ahead.

"Hokage-sama, what about the three of us?" Kiba motioned to himself and his teammates. "Will we have any part in this . . .mission?"

Tsunade nodded. "Yes. I am going to have Neji and Hinata working together as scouts in front of a small team who will attack the place from the rear. That group will be made up of you two, the rest of Team Gai and Team 10." She paused briefly. "Tomorrow there will be a meeting of everyone who is going in my office; with the help of my scouts who have just returned I will give you all the details then. For now, I recommend getting some rest."

Kiba scowled when he heard where Hinata would be. His reaction did not go unnoticed by Tsunade. "Neji seems to have repented for his actions the day before, Kiba." Tsunade told him, though she looked like she didn't believe it herself. "There is no need to worry about Hinata."

Though Kiba looked like he didn't believe her words he nodded, his eyes remaining angry and a look that said, 'I'll believe it when I see it'.

As the four genin turned away, she said, "Wait a moment."

They stopped and turned back to look at her. She continued; "I would like the four of you to rest at the Hokage Tower tonight to ensure you each get a good nights' rest tonight and are not up at all hours practicing. Kiba, Hinata and Shino, I will have messages sent to your parents explaining where you are and why."

Hinata blushed and bowed her head, knowing that Tsunade's comment was directed at her father. She knew it was shameful to even think such a thing, but she would be thankful for the rest she would get, without having to worry about walking into the Hyuuga compound and be forced to participate in a vigorous and lengthy training session.

Silently, the four followed Tsunade to the Hokage Tower.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata and Kyiara were shown into one room while Shino and Kiba were taken into the one next to it; they were connected by a single door. Another door in each room led to a shared small balcony. Each room held two twin beds and a good supply of blankets. Each room also had its own bathroom, complete with a shower, sink, towels and personal hygiene items, such as shampoo and toothbrushes.

Right away Hinata washed up and laid down; she as asleep almost instantly. Meanwhile Kyiara sat out on the balcony, her legs crossed and hands on her knees as she tried to fight back the darkness in her mind that represented the curse seal.

Every time she excessively used one of the 'active' powers Orochimaru had given her, the evil in the curse seal got stronger. Sometimes she could stop the advancement of the evil, maybe even push it back a little, but most times she couldn't.

Behind her Kyiara heard one of the boys come out onto the balcony with her.

"It's hard to control, isn't it?" Shino asked. "The power of the curse seal?"

Kyiara bit her lip. "It's not so much the power of the curse seal but the evil that came with it and each of the powers Orochimaru grafted into me. Every time I use one of the powers that isn't either Byakugan or Sharingan for an extended amount of time the evil of the curse seal gets a better grip on me. Sometimes I can push it back; sometimes I can't." She looked back and up at him. "Why do you ask?"

Shino didn't answer at first, but leaned against the railing. "Hinata-san likes you a lot." He began. "And if she trusts you, then there is something very special about you. Hinata believes in many people, but she's isn't one to let others into her heart. Because she trusts you so much, so do I. And if I can help you, I will."

Kyiara couldn't help it; she stared at the bug-user. That was the longest she had ever heard him speak, so at first she didn't comprehend what he was saying. Then his words began to sink in. "Hinata has faith in people, even if they've hurt her she still cares about them; look at her cousin. She is a very special person, anyone but the members of her clan can see that. They just see her as what the have painted her to be; but she is changing, and changing for the better."

Suddenly Kyiara winced. She had lost her concentration on shoving the evil out of her mind and it charged back at the barrier she had managed to build up. The curse seal pulsed dangerously. Unconsciously she gripped her left shoulder where the curse seal was burned into her skin.

Shino knelt down next to Kyiara. "The curse seal is made up of evil chakra, right?" He peeled her hand off of the mark and cupped his hand over it. "Some of my bugs should be able to draw at least some of the chakra out of it without tapping into your own chakra."

Kyiara glanced back at him. "Wouldn't that hurt or kill your bugs?"

Shino nodded. "It would kill them, yes. But depending on how much chakra the curse seal holds I should be able to drain most of the chakra out of the seal with minimal losses to my colony."

Kyiara got to her feet and stood at the railing of the balcony. "Why are you offering to do this for me, Shino-kun? Why destroy part of your colony just for me?"

Shino didn't seem offended that she had brushed off his hand. He got to his feet and joined Kyiara at the rail. "You are loyal to Konoha. But you are willing go to any lengths to protect your precious people, like you did with the three of us when Neji attacked Hinata. And you need to be able to concentrate on fighting your brother, not worrying about the curse seal."

Kyiara hesitated; the only probable way for Shino to draw off the bad chakra was for her to activate it and go into Stage One. "Will I have to open the curse seal for your bugs to be able to draw off the chakra?"

Shino nodded. "It would be much easier for them if you did. But if it hurts you to open it, then don't."

"It doesn't hurt," Kyiara whispered. _Unless Orochimaru opens it, or he or one of his people is near me, then it does. _She added silently.

Shino motioned for her to sit down. She did, and he knelt behind her. "Whenever you're ready, open it."

Taking a deep breath, Kyiara released it. Immediately black vines rapidly grew over her skin. Shino's bugs swarmed over the seal on her neck.

Kyiara bit her lip until it bled; she hadn't thought it would hurt. But what came next she was totally unprepared for. Her physical vision went black, but a memory played itself in her mind; one she had never wanted to face again.

**FLASHBACK**

"Where on earth is Genma-sensei?" Oria demanded agitatedly. "He's late _again_."

The two girls shook their heads. "Oria-kun, _relax, _will you? Genma-sensei will get here as soon as he can." Luna told him.

"Yeah, Oria-kun. Maybe he had to go and see Hokage-sama." Kyiara said.

Oria shrugged and smiled at his two teammates. "Whatever, Luna-chan,

Kyiara-chan."

Both girls raised their eyebrows at him. "Chan, Oria-kun? Why do you keep calling us that?" Luna asked.

Oria grinned sheepishly at them. "Because you're my friends, that's why."

"But - " Kyiara started, but broke off as all three of them felt a presence enter the training area that wasn't Genma or any other Konoha ninja.

"Well, well. Three young genin just standing here. I wonder why that is." A voice that was so flat it almost sounded dead spoke to their left; the three turned swiftly to face the voice. A man with a snake-like face and skin so pale it looked unhealthy was standing between the three genin and the single path leading out of the training area.

"We're waiting for Genma-sensei." Oria stated boldly. "And who the heck are you?"

The snake man chuckled. "I am just a fellow ninja who can show you something incredible." His eyes traveled over Oria, Luna and came to rest on Kyiara and her silver hair.

Oria eyed him suspiciously. "You aren't from Konoha, are you? You don't even have a hitai-ate. What village are you from?"

He chuckled again, slowly walking towards them. Instead he asked, "What are your names?"

"We asked you first, mister!" Luna said brashly.

"You tell us your name and where you're from, and then we'll tell you our names." Kyiara added. "And why are you here?"

"Such insolence, you three. But I guess I can tell you. My name is Orochimaru; I was once a ninja of Konoha, now I am from Sound. I am here to take Yakushi Kyiara with me. I will spare you two if you just walk away." he motioned to Luna and Oria. "I already know which one of you is Yakushi Kyiara."

Oria and Luna growled and reached for their weapons. "You can't have her!" Oria shouted.

"You'll have to get through us first!" Luna yelled.

Panic filled Kyiara's eyes. "Forget it, you two! Just get out of here! Go back to the village and tell them Orochimaru is here! Go!"

"Not without you, Kyiara we're not -" Luna started, but Kyiara interrupted her. "I don't want to lose either of you. Just get out of here!"

Oria brought out a handful of kunai. "The only way I'm going back to Konoha without you is if I'm in a coffin." He glared at Orochimaru. "You'll have to step over my dead body before I'll let you take Kyiara away!"

Orochimaru smiled. "Have it your way, then."

Suddenly he charged, knocking Luna and Oria out of the way. He threw four kunai at Kyiara, who dodged three of them; the forth sliced open her upper arm. She leapt to the side to draw him away from her teammates. When she landed she touched the wound, and it healed instantly.

Orochimaru clapped mockingly as he walked toward her. "Impressive, Kyiara-san. You're as good as I've heard. That's why I picked you over your brother."

"Stay away from my brother and stay away from my teammates!" she spat at him.

"You have a fiery temper, Kyiara-san. You'll be a lot of fun to break." He turned around as Oria and Luna charged at him.

Oria threw what looked like all of his kunai and shureikan at Orochimaru, who dodged them all easily. "Is that the best the youngest Academy graduates can -" he broke off as all the weapons he had avoided came back at him seemingly on their own accord.

"What the-" Orochimaru glanced at the oncoming weapons, then at Oria and Luna. Oria was grinning; Luna had her hands clasped in front of her in a hand seal. "So that's how you're doing it." he commented, and sent a kunai in Luna's direction; it plunged deep into her collarbone before she could avoid it. All the weapons she had been controlling fell to the ground. Oria rushed to her side as Orochimaru turned back to Kyiara. In the next instant, he had her pinned against one of the tree trunks in the training field, and Kyiara felt him bite her neck. She screamed as he let her drop to the ground, watching as black marks spread over her skin.

"What did you do to Kyiara?" Luna shouted as she got to her feet, Oria next to her. Both of their gazes carried pure murder.

"It doesn't matter; you two won't be seeing her again." He glanced back at Kyiara. "I've never had anyone react this bad to the mark before. But no matter. If she dies, I'll just have to use her brother."

Beyond reason, Oria and Luna charged at the man who was putting their teammate through so much pain and was trying to take her away. Barely moving, Orochimaru plunged two long-bladed knives into their chests.

"NO!" Kyiara had looked up in time to see what Orochimaru did. Pulling his weapons out of their bodies, he watched them fall to the ground. He walked over and kicked Oria away from Luna as he stood over her. She looked up at him, anger and hate leaving no room for pain in her eyes. "You bastard, you won't get away with this…"

"Yes I will. And I think I would like your power to put into my new weapon."

Luna's eyes widened in fear and pain when his chakra lashed out at her chest, opening the wound his blade had made further until her beating heart could be seen. She opened her mouth and screamed as Orochimaru's chakra siphoned up the blood around her heart and up into his hand; he closed his fist around it. When he opened his fist, a small clear glass bottle was in it, filled with blood. He tucked it away.

"Get the hell away from her!" Kyiara screamed. Orochimaru turned to face her. Kyiara had managed to push herself onto her knees, but no further; her whole body was shaking. "I'm surprised you managed to move so much, Kyiara-san."

Behind Orochimaru, Oria had forced himself to his feet, his face twisted into a mask of anger and hate. "How _dare_ you hurt Luna? I'll kill you!"

He leapt at Orochimaru with no weapons other than his fists. Orochimaru slashed Oria's raised arms with the knife he still held in his hands; Oria didn't slow down. Before Orochimaru could react Oria had brought his fists slicing toward Orochimaru's body. At the last moment Orochimaru saw Oria was holding a palm claw in each hand. Both palm claws made heavy contact, one with his face and the other with his chest. Again Orochimaru lashed out with his knife, this time in pain. The heavy blow caught Oria on the shoulder, knocking him back to land next to Luna.

Sheathing his knife Orochimaru roughly grabbed Kyiara and threw her over his shoulder. As darkness clouded her vision, Kyiara watched Oria crawl until he could lay down next to Luna, taking her hand in his.

Then everything went black.

**END FLASHBACK**

The next thing Kyiara knew, she was back on the balcony overlooking Konoha. She pushed herself onto her knees, keeping her back to Shino, knowing her cheeks were wet with tears. She tried to wipe them away before he noticed, but it was too late.

"I didn't think the process would have such a negative affect on you. I'm sorry."

He watched her as they got to their feet. "What's wrong? You're crying."

Kyiara didn't look at him. "Nothing. Thank you for what you did, Shino. I can feel a major difference in the curse seal."

She started to turn away when Shino grabbed her arm. "You're lying, I can tell.

You started crying while you were out, and not from pain. Do you want to talk about it?"

Still Kyiara refused to look at him. "No, I don't." she snapped before vanishing into thin air.

Kyiara reappeared outside of Konoha village. Just ahead of her was where Konoha buried those who died in combat. Her feet took her to where Oria and Luna were buried side-by-side, together just as they had died. In the fading light, she read what was inscribed on their tombstones.

**Strana Oria - KIA**

**Born: October 23**

**Died: June 10 Age: 10**

**Oria was a loyal Konoha ninja,**

**who died as he lived, protecting**

**his precious people to the end.**

**Tienra Luna - KIA**

**Born: June 11**

**Died: June 10 Age: 10**

**Luna was gentle and caring to**

**everyone she met. She will be missed**

**by everyone whose hearts she touched.**

But next to them was another gravestone with a name she was startled to read.

**Yakushi Kyiara - MIA**

**Born: February 26**

**Vanished: June 10 Age:11**

**Kyiara, my beloved little sister,**

**I will miss you every day we're **

**not together. I will love you forever.**

"Kabuto . . ." she whispered, her chest tightening painfully. "I love you too."

She turned and knelt down next to Luna and Oria's graves. "I'm sorry I didn't come here sooner. I was . . . afraid to because it's my fault this happened to you two." She took a shaky breath. "Please forgive me."

Kyiara stayed there, watching the moon rise. It had been one of their favorite things to do together before and after they graduated. When the moon was up, she lay down between her two teammates. "I will kill the man who did this to you. I swear it." she whispered as she fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Well, this is the last chapter! JK, it is just the last chapter before they leave for their mission. ENJOY!

Also, thank you once again to Little Red Riding Hood!

Normal

_Dreams and memories_

**_Thoughts_**

**Kyuubi talking**

It had been a long day, and Tsunade had only three more files to read when someone knocked at the door.

"Whoever you are, you'd better not be bringing me any more damn files to read!"

"I don't have any files for you, Hokage-sama. But once you hear what I have to say, you'll wish it was files I was bringing you."

Tsunade set down the papers she had been reading. "Shino? Come in."

Shino entered the room, dressed as he always was. It was always a marvel to Tsunade how he could see at night with those dark glasses.

"Hokage-sama, Kyiara hasn't returned yet." Shino informed her. "I'm concerned."

Tsunade got to her feet. "What do you mean she hasn't returned yet?" she demanded sharply. "When and why did she leave?"

Shino told her about how he had drained most of the chakra out of the curse seal, and how badly Kyiara had reacted to it. "I think she must've remembered something about her past." he concluded. "When I asked her what was wrong, she just vanished into thin air. Whatever she did even left the tracking bug I had placed on her behind."

Tsunade frowned. "I don't like that you attempted something that complicated without at least consulting me, Shino. Kyiara could've had a much worse reaction to the process."

"Kyiara was in pain because of the curse seal." he said bluntly. "I did what I thought was right; I helped her." Behind his glasses he scowled. "Do you have any idea where she might be? I had left one of my bugs on her, but when she vanished, it was left behind."

Tsunade nodded. "Yes, I think I know where she went to. Thank you for telling me this; now go back to your room. I will go and find Kyiara."

Although Shino wanted to protest, he didn't. He bowed to Tsunade and left the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It was test day at the Academy. Although they were younger than any of the other children taking the test that day, Oria, Kyiara and Luna sat together, eyes fixed on the papers in front of them._

_At age ten, Oria, Luna and Kyiara had surpassed their fellow students in everything, from book-learning to fighting (both hand-to-hand and with weapons) to chakra usage. _

_"Please set your pencils down now. The test is over." The examiner ordered. _

_There was a rustling of paper as they gathered up their papers and handed them in as they filed past the examiner, headed to the last part of the examination._

_When the final part was over, Kyiara headed for Kurenai-sensei's office. Softly, she knocked at the door. _

_"Come in," called Kurenai's voice, her voice sounding tired. Opening and closing the door, Kyiara bowed to her sensei._

_When Kurenai saw who it was, she smiled. "Kyiara-san, I see you passed. Congratulations! You are now a genin."_

_Blushing at her praise, Kyiara bowed. "Thank you, Kurenai-sensei. I was - I was wondering if I could borrow that book you mentioned last week. The one about different exercises and combinations to build up a person's strength and stamina."_

_Kurenai nodded and fetched the book, glad that Kyiara was finally showing a genuine interest in strengthening herself instead of just concentrating on learning healing and other chakra techniques, Kurenai thought to herself. As she watched the girl leave her office she added, though Kyiara is probably the most advanced in that area with the amount of time she spends reading and learning about chakra techniques. Kurenai could only hope that whoever got her in their small group would not hold her low status against her._

_When Kyiara exited the Academy building, she noticed that many of the older students who had graduated were standing with their families. Even her two friends from the younger group who had been allowed to take the genin test and had passed were standing with their parents. Her heart tightened with sadness and jealousy, wishing that her parents could be here. At least she had her brother, but his group had been taken on their first mission outside of Konoha. She missed him._

_Burying herself in the book as she walked, she didn't see Oria, the only boy out of her class allowed to take the test watching her until she nearly bumped into him. Oria grinned at her and gave her thumbs up. "Congratulations, Kyiara-san!" _

_She tried to smile at him. "Thank you, Oria-kun. But you too deserve to be congratulated." She gave him a small bow and started to continue on her way when someone called her name. "Kyiara-chan . . . why did you take so long to come out . . ." the speaker trailed off._

_Startled, Kyiara turned around at the sound of someone calling her name. Then she grinned. "Kabuto-niisan! You're back from your mission!"_

_A silver-haired boy two years older than Kyiara, wearing a slightly battered hitai-ate grabbed her into a tight hug. "You've graduated already? Wonderful!" He glanced over at the other graduates and their families. A few of the adults were looking at them the way they looked at the Kyuubi vessel, Naruto. He scowled at them and put a protective arm around his sister. "Come on, Kyiara-chan; let's go out for dinner to celebrate your graduation."_

_Oria watched their exchange, happy that Kyiara would have someone to celebrate with, but the looks of the adults and Kabuto's reaction did not get by him unnoticed. He turned to his parents questioningly. "Why do they do that? Look at Kyiara-san and her brother like the do to that Naruto boy?"_

_"Don't worry about that, Oria." his father said disdainfully. "Those two are just orphans with no clan and no standing in Konoha. People like us don't need to concerns ourselves about them."_

_That answer wasn't satisfactory to Oria. Kyiara and Kabuto both were still standing close enough to hear his fathers' comment; they both blushed before Kabuto led his sister away._

_The next morning, everyone who had graduated gathered into one classroom, waiting for Kurenai-sensei to tell them what the teams were going to be._

_The younger three didn't have long to wait before their names were called. "Team Three will be Strana Oria, Tienra Luna and Yakushi Kyiara. Your sensei will be Genma."_

_The three of them dashed outside once Kurenai dismissed them, overjoyed. "Hah! I should've known Kurenai-sensei would put us together!" Oria shouted, hugging his two friends and dancing around in his enthusiasm. The girls grinned, sharing his happiness._

_"So Genma, I heard you're taking on your first genin team." _

_The three stopped their little victory dance and looked up at the sound of their new sensei's name. Two men were walking toward the building. One had a senbon needle in his mouth. The other one continued; "I also heard that you got those three young ones; Strana Oria and Tienra Luna ought to be pretty good to have. But I pity you for getting that Yakushi girl."_

_Oria and Luna looked over at Kyiara. "Why is that guy saying those mean things about you and Kabuto, Kyiara-san?" Luna asked after the two men had passed by them._

_Kyiara didn't meet her friends' eyes. "It's because Kabuto and I are orphans. No one knows what clan we're from, or even what village we're from. Kabuto and I were found well away from this village and our chakra powers match none here or anywhere else that anyone knows of."_

_"What difference does that make?" Oria demanded. "Why does it matter whether you were born here or not, or what clan you're from?"_

_"Each clan in Konoha has a certain standing, a certain reputation based on how long they've been established and what their kekkai genkai is. Without that we're nothing more than homeless fools." Kyiara answered quietly, though her voice was filled with anger and humiliation. "Just like what your father said yesterday, Oria-kun."_

_"Oria, Luna and Kyiara, your new sensei is ready to meet you." Kurenai called from the doorway before Oria had time to reply, though it was obvious he was embarrassed about what his father had said._

_Unusually silent, the trio followed the female Chuunin inside. Genma was waiting in an empty classroom, and looked up when they entered. He looked a little nervous, what with them being his first genin team, but was trying his best to hide it._

_"Well, shall we go find somewhere where we can talk?" he asked._

_Luna and Kyiara shrugged; Oria nodded. Genma left the room, his three charges trailing after him. He led them out to the Academy's outdoor practice arena. He seated himself on the ground, motioning for them to do the same. After a moment, Oria, Luna and Kyiara followed suit._

_"From what Kurenai-sensei told me, the three of you already know each other pretty well, but for my benefit I would like each of you to tell me your name, your likes and dislikes, dreams for the future, and so forth." He motioned to Luna. "You may start."_

_A little off balance at being asked to go first, Luna paused briefly before speaking. "My name is Tienra Luna. I like gardening and make pretty things out of metal with my kekkai genkai. I don't like rude or mean people. As for a dream for the future, I . . . I really haven't thought about that." She looked up at Genma nervously. He nodded. "Thank you. The other girl can go next."_

_Kyiara was silent longer than Luna had been. Finally she said, "My name is Yakushi Kyiara. I love my older brother and my two friends, Oria and Luna. I don't like the way most of the village looks at my brother and me. My dream for the future is to somehow prove to the whole village that I'm a loyal Konoha ninja."_

_Genma raised an eyebrow in spite of himself. "Okay. Oria, you can go next."_

_Oria didn't hesitate, but plunged in with his usual enthusiasm. "My name is Strana Oria. I love my family, my friends and -" he stopped, blushing. "-and being out in the rain. I hate people who hurt my friends. My only dream for the future is to protect this village, especially my precious people." He looked their new sensei in the eye. "Hey sensei, what about you?"_

_Genma grinned. Kurenai had warned him about Oria's forwardness, which more than made up for Luna and Kyiara's shyness around most adults, and from what little he had seen of Kyiara meant downright fear of most adults. "All right. My name is Genma. I like practicing with weapons and going on missions. I don't like people who form opinions on people without meeting them. My current dream for the future is to turn the three of you into the best genin and then Chuunin team ever."_

_Kyiara visibly relaxed at his words. Sitting across from her, Genma noticed. "No, I don't have any prejudiced opinions about you or Kabuto, Kyiara."_

_Oria scowled slightly. "I heard what that other guy was saying to you earlier about her and Kabuto-kun, sensei. He wasn't saying anything nice about either of them."_

_"He might have said those things to me, but it doesn't mean that I believe them, Oria." Genma retorted sternly. "And just so you all know, I _asked _to have the three of you; originally you were on separate teams. When I saw how close three are, I knew you would work well together."_

_The three genins were silent at hearing this information. Genma continued; "When I agreed to take on a genin team, I swore to teach you all I could, answer your questions as best I could and help you with anything. But most of all, I swore to protect each of you with my life. And that is something I am more than ready to do." _

**END DREAM/FLASHBACK**

Kyiara felt someone shaking her body. Over five years of being Orochimaru's captive far outweighed the knowledge that she was home. Leaping to her feet as she activated her Sharugan, Kyiara lashed out at the perpetrator and released the straps that held the knives that were strapped to her forearms underneath her sleeves.

It was Tsunade, and she was looking at her as calmly as if she had expected this sort of reaction. "Your reflexes are excellent, I'll give you that, Kyiara." she said as she got to her feet. "Shino got worried when you didn't return after a time. After he told me what he did and what happened, I knew where I would find you."

Kyiara scowled, sheathing her weapons. "What do you want, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade put her hands on her hips. "I am here because I was worried about you! Are you so used to being afraid of everyone and everything that you don't realize that there are people here who care a great deal about you?"

The crystal eyes hardened, all emotion in them shut off. "I know that."

"Then quit acting like you don't!" Tsunade snapped, growing more and more impatient with the girl.

Kyiara turned away and didn't answer. She turned away and looked at the gravestones of her dead teammates, her eyes softening. Tsunade came to stand behind her. "Because the village council refused to pay for yours, your brother and Genma paid for it, and Kabuto wrote what you see written on it. Now that you're home, it will be removed."

Kyiara refused to look at Tsunade. "Leave it there, please. If I don't return from the mission, I want to be buried here." **_When I don't return,_** Kyiara thought silently. **_Because I don't plan on returning at all._**

Tsunade scowled. "Don't say that. You will return here alive even if I have to die saving you."

Kyiara started to walk away. "Others will need your help more than I will. Don't waste your time on me."

Then she vanished into the air, leaving behind a fuming Tsunade. "Kyiara . . ." Tsunade turned to pay her respects to Oria and Luna. "Please don't tell me you don't plan on coming back alive."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, a motley assortment of genin, chuunin and jounin were gathered in the largest room in the Hokage Tower. Shino, Kiba and Hinata arrived together, all three of them searching the assembled ninjas for Kyiara. She was already there, leaning against the wall with no one else near her. They joined her silence, having already agreed not to mention what had happened last night though Shino did give them the details of what had happened.

Tsunade was already in the room, talking with the some of the jounin, and they were all looking grave.

At that moment the door was thrust open as a blonde in an orange jumpsuit stormed over to Tsunade.

"Tsunade-baachan!" he screeched. "Why is Sakura-chan not coming with us?"

Tsunade hands clenched into fists at her sides and growled, "Naruto, if you don't want to lose your place in the advance team who will be retrieving Sasuke, than you will be silent until this meeting is adjourned. _Do I make myself quite clear_?"

Naruto actually gulped. "H-hai, Hokage-sama." he backed slowly away from her, in case she decided to hit him. He bumped into someone.

"Yo, Naruto." It was Kakashi.

Naruto pointed a finger at his sensei. "Hey! Tell me why Sakura-chan isn't coming with us!"

Kakashi sighed. Naruto was still infatuated with the pink-haired kunoichi. "Stop screaming, Naruto. Tsunade-sama needs Sakura to stay here and help with the wounded. Sakura will be where she is needed the most, just like you will be."

Naruto nodded, though he still didn't look happy.

Tsunade got up onto the raised end of the room; everyone went silent. "I want the following people to go to my office for your instructions. The rest you remain here for your own instructions. Uzumaki Naruto; Hatake Kakashi; Yakushi Kyiara, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Aburame Shino; Inuzuka Kiba; Rock Lee and Tenten."

The named people filed out of the room and headed for the Hokage Office.

The eight genin and one jounin stood or sat uneasily around Tsunade's office, waiting for her. Naruto kept fidgeting but managed to remain as silent as his fellow genin.

After about a half hour later pain suddenly flared on Kyiara's shoulder. She clamped her hand over it, wincing slightly.

Everyone present looked over at her. "Are you okay, Kyiara-san?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine, Naruto." Kyiara replied, scowling as she rubbed at the curse seal.

**Let me look at her, kit.**

**_Kyuubi! _**Naruto yelled silently. **_How am I supposed to do that?_**

Impatiently, the fox retorted, **Let me use your eyes, kit. I sense something wrong with that girl.**

Sighing, Naruto backed away so hopefully no one would notice the change in his eye color. Entering Naruto's eyes the Kyuubi made sure Naruto could see what he saw. Instantly both the Kyuubi and Naruto saw what was wrong. The curse seal was visible in the Kyuubi's vision. Small tentacles were inside Kyiara's body, twisting themselves around her heart, slowly tightening. They were a part of the curse seal.

Despite himself, Naruto gasped but managed to keep it quiet enough to go unnoticed. **_W-what is happening to her, Kyuubi?_ **He demanded.

The demon didn't answer right away. **I think . . . I think the curse seal is trying to kill her. She must've tried to drain the bad chakra out of the seal, and doing that activated whatever this is.**

**_Should I tell her? _**Naruto asked.

**Idiotic kit! Of course you should tell her! Unless you want her to die!**

Naruto's vision went back to normal, signaling the fox retreating. He started to

make his way over to Kyiara when the door opened and Tsunade and Shizune entered the room. Very business like, Tsunade stood in front of them while Shizune moved a stand with a map on it in front of the desk. It was a rough map of where Orochimaru was. Pointing to an abandoned mine, part of a vast system of underground tunnels and caves deep within the woods. "This is where Orochimaru is hiding. The main force will attack it head on, drawing out as many Sound ninjas as it can. Team Gai and Team 8 will attack at the rear, drawing out any ninjas left and hopefully giving Naruto, Kyiara and Kakashi a clear path to Orochimaru, Uchiha Sasuke and Yakushi Kabuto."

Lee, Naruto, Tenten and Kiba nodded; the others didn't move. Continuing, Tsunade said, "As a precaution to conceal your identities, all nine of you will be wearing black clothes and ANBU masks. This _does not_ mean that you are ANBU; we are merely hiding who you are. Most of you will be given masks with a wig attached, as some of you have very distinctive hair." Her eyes lingered on Naruto and Lee. "Each of you will be given a pouch of kunai, shureikan, assorted bombs and explosive tags. Each pouch has a special kind of chakra woven into it to keep replenishing everything you take out. This way you will never be lacking a weapon, bomb or tag. There is also a limited amount of soldier pills in each pouch. These will NOT be replenished, so use them wisely."

Even Kakashi looked surprised and interested in this statement. "How did they manage to do that, Hokage-sama?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know. It is a carefully guarded secret." Tsunade told her. "Also, you are allowed to carry one or two of any other weapon of your choice. I recommend that anyone using weights for training should leave them behind. Another part of your outfit will be armored forearm guards to be worn under the sleeves, and boots rather than blue sandals. Right now I recommend that each group should discuss tactics and make plans. If you need anything from your residence, retrieve it quickly right now. Eat light but healthy today; we don't need anyone sick or moving slow because they ate heavy food the day before an attack mission." She stopped, looking at each of them in turn. Tomorrow might be the last time she would see some of them. "Does anyone have any questions?"

Lee raised his hand. "Why isn't Gai going with us, Hokage-sama?"

"His . . . unusual fighting techniques would be better used in the main attack instead of on the rear assault team. I think you will be just fine without a jounin. But I do recommend that you six figure out who should be your leader, per say. Anything else?"

"Are we allowed to wear the metal-backed fingerless gloves?" Kyiara asked.

Tsunade nodded. "Yes, you are. Actually, if you all want to wear them, I can arrange for you each to have them with your outfit."

When they all nodded, Tsunade said, "Very well. If there are no other questions, divide into your two groups and discuss strategies, how you will be traveling, and anything else. Also, I would like all of you to sleep here tonight; Naruto, Lee and Kakashi together, Neji in with Shino and Kiba and Tenten in with Kyiara and Hinata. Your outfits, weapons, gloves and masks will be on your beds tonight. I will speak to all of you in the morning, but for now you are dismissed."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Tenten, Lee and Neji left Hokage tower and headed to the training area where Team 8 normally trained. Kiba folded his arms over his chest. "So, we're supposed to figure out which one of us should be the leader. Any suggestions?"

"I think Neji-kun should be our leader," Tenten said, blushing slightly.

"YOSH! I THINK THAT IS A WONDERFUL IDEA, TENTEN-SAN!" Lee shouted, striking his 'nice guy' pose.

**_Over my dead body,_** Kiba thought. **_Not after what he tried to do to Hinata-san._**

Akamaru growled; everyone looked at him while Kiba laughed. "He says he doesn't think so." Kiba glanced at the bug-user. "What about you being the leader, Shino?"

"If it is for the best of the group and the majority agrees, then I will." Shino answered impassively.

"I - I think Shino-kun w - would be a great leader." Hinata commented softly, silently cursing herself for stuttering yet again.

Neji glared at her. Akamaru noticed and snarled a warning. Neji averted his gaze before anyone else noticed. But Kiba had understood Akamaru's warning snarl.

"Stop threatening my teammate, Hyuuga boy!" Kiba spat.

"Stop it, you two!" Tenten implored. "We have to figure out who will lead us and we need to plan out what we will do."

Neji shot Tenten an angry look before saying, "Fine. Shino can be our so-called 'leader'. I don't care."

Kiba looked around at the others. "Whoever thinks Shino should be our leader, raise your hand."

Kiba, Hinata and Lee raised their hands; Akamaru barked, his tail wagging in approval. After a moment Tenten too raised her hand, though it was done rather hesitatingly. Neji just stood there, arms crossed and looking almost murderous.

Kiba nodded. "Okay. Shino is our leader for this mission."

Shino adjusted his glasses. "Very well. I have the beginnings of a plan. Neji and Hinata can see over a great distance and in all directions. They will both be in front. Kiba and Akamaru will be second because of their great sense of smell. Then Lee and Tenten; their abilities to fight without using chakra will be useful at this point. I will be last so if someone attacks with chakra from any direction I can send my bugs after them."

They all nodded; Akamaru barked. Shino looked around at them. "Do any of you have any question or comments about what I have said, or ideas or suggestions about subjects we have not yet gotten to?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyiara and Naruto left Tsunade's office; Kakashi remained, having to talk to the Hokage about something. Once the others were out of earshot, Naruto stopped Kyiara. "Kyiara-san, I need to talk to you."

"What is it, Naruto-kun?"

"Before Tsunade came in, when your curse seal hurt Kyuubi used my eyes to look at you. And what he saw . . ." Naruto trailed off, obviously trying to come up with a word. "What he saw scared me. There were . . . Things growing from the curse seal inside of you, and they were wrapping themselves around your heart."

To his surprise, Kyiara smiled sadly at him. "I know about that, Naruto. What Shino did, trying to remove some of the bad chakra from the curse seal activated it. My healing chakra won't touch it; if anything, it makes it worse."

"But - you can't get rid out it?" Naruto demanded. "Have Tsunade look at it! Maybe she could -"

"No, Naruto." Kyiara interrupted. "Whatever it is attacked my healing chakra; I don't know what it might do to someone else should their chakra come into contact with it. But thank you for being concerned about me."

The door of Tsunade's office opened and Kakashi came out into the hall. He waved absently as he passed them, not saying a word. Kyiara eyed him suspiciously; Naruto, on the other hand . . . "KAKASHI! YOU ARE **NOT** GOING TO THE BOOKSTORE! WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT WHAT WE'RE GOING TO DO!"

Kyiara's eyebrow twitched; **_Bookstore? I don't think I want to know . . ._**

Kakashi looked back at them. "Hn, did you say something, Naruto?"

Naruto propped his hands on his hips. "We. Need. To. Plan. For. The. Mission. _Now_ do you understand me?" he demanded.

Kakashi flapped a dismissive hand at Naruto. "I'm only with in case you two run into Sound nins before you reach Orochimaru's place. You two make your own plans."

With that, he vanished in a puff of smoke and leaves.

Kyiara turned to Naruto. "Well, where should we go to make our plans?"

"Out for ramen!" was Naruto's immediate answer. Kyiara shook her head. "Remember what Hokage-sama said about eating _light _and _healthy_, Naruto? Ramen is a heavy food, so that means no ramen. Why don't you take me to your teams training field?"

Though crestfallen at her words of 'no ramen', Naruto nodded in agreement. The two left the building and headed for Team Seven's outdoor training field.

As the path opened up into the training area, Kyiara stopped dead, a strange look on her face. When Naruto realized she was no longer behind him, he stopped and turned around. "Kyiara? What's wrong?"

To his surprise, Kyiara took a few steps back, away from him and the training field. "This . . ." she said softly, her voice shaking. "This is the field where we came to train. This is where Orochimaru kidnapped me and killed my friends and teammates, Oria and Luna."

A/N - Well, this is it! They all leave in the morning. To anyone who might be wondering, I do not plan on describing the main battle. Just Team 8 and Team Gai, Kakashi, Kyiara and Naruto's fights. The reason I didn't describe what Naruto and Kyiara's plans are is because 1.) I'm lazy;

2.) I'm brainwashed at the moment, and

3.) What is there to plan? They have Kakashi as a leader (until he fights some Sound nins) and they are both fighting people they know.

Also, I pretty much have why Kabuto healed Hinata out, but I am still looking for any more nifty ideas!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N - Annnnd they're off!! Terribly sorry it took me sooo long to write this and get it up, but I was having a writer's block. FYI, the next chapters will take more time than the first ones did for me to write, but I hope they'll be worth the wait, and longer as well.

I don't own Naruto! - boy, I haven't done one of those in a while...

Team 8 and Team Gai waited for Naruto and Kyiara in the common room near their sleeping quarters. Kiba had managed to talk Hinata into playing a game of Go with him, and was losing, much to the amusement of himself, Tenten and Lee. Shino sat watching them also, though he might've been thinking of other things; it was hard to tell with him. Neji was perched on a sofa arm a little ways away from the others, glowering slightly at Shino, angry that the bug-user was in the leadership position instead of him.

Naruto, followed by Kyiara, shuffled into the room. Everyone looked up at them. "You better not have been practicing, you two." Tenten said reproachfully. "We don't need you guys exhausted tomorrow."

Naruto scowled at her. "We weren't practicing." he glanced back at Kyiara, a faint smile on his face. "Not much, anyway."

That was a major understatement. The two genin hadn't necessarily been engaged in strenuous physical activity, but rather discussing plans of what they could do if after Kakashi was engaged with the enemy they met up with more Sound nins before they reached Orochimaru. Once Kyiara managed to at least partially overcome her dark memories of the practice field they tested her abilities with the Sharingan and Byakugan and Naruto's ability to use the Kyuubi's chakra with his own, both going against Naruto's Kage Bushin. The results of both 'tests' had been the smoking ruins of the practice field, but the two chakra arsonists managed to leave unnoticed as the ANBU came to investigate.

Tenten shook her head at the two of them as a blushing Hinata beat Kiba, who grinned at her as Akamaru barked happily. "Excellent, Hinata-san! Soon you'll be able to beat Shikamaru!"

"Th-thank you for the c-compliment, K-Kiba-kun," she answered softly. "B-but I am a far ways f-from being able t-to beat Shikamaru-kun."

Someone knocked at the open door and entered without waiting for an invitation. It was Tsunade, followed by Shizune and a few Chuunin none of them recognized; all of them were carrying boxes. "I'm glad you're all here." she motioned to the boxes. "I have here your ANBU uniforms for tomorrow; your masks and weapons pouches are on your beds. Once you have received your uniform, please take it and go to bed. Someone will come and wake you early in the morning. Also, to conceal the identity of what village you are coming from, I request that all of you wear your forehead protectors on your forehead, under the masks for this mission, though Orochimaru will probably be able to guess where we are from."

The next morning came sooner than any of them expected, or wanted. Each group of three genin was awakened by someone pounding insistently at their door until one of the got out from under their warm covers (the room weren't heated) to answer. The ANBU nin would then inform them to assemble in the Hokage's office in one hour in their uniforms and weapons, but to carry their masks. With little or no grumbling, not even from Naruto, the genin did as they were told.

Arriving outside Tsunade's office, the two Chuunin on guard informed them that the Hokage had yet to arrive, and asked that they wait down the hall where there was a small sitting room. With more grumbling than when they had been woken up, they trudged down the hall. None of them sat down, too keyed up to sit still. Naruto craned his neck to what the other's masks were. "Hey Bushy-brows, what mask did you get?"

Lee struck the 'good guy' pose and said, "I am a youthful, fire-filled monkey! YOSH! What are you, Naruto-kun?"

"A wolf." Naruto answered. Lee turned to the others. "Yosh, Neji-kun! What are you?"

Neji glared at his teammate before sullenly saying, "A boar."

Naruto roared with laughter. "A boar for Neji? They got that one right on the nose! You're always so pig-headed. It fits you!"

"If we weren't about to go on a mission, _baka, _I would knock you into next week." Neji growled. "But since we are, I'll wait until we get back."

"Neji-kun, just ignore him. He's not worth it." Tenten said. She held up a hand as Lee opened his mouth to speak. "I have a crow mask, Lee-kun."

Lee grinned at her before turning to the others. Shino had the plain mask of a hunter-nin; Kiba also had a wolf mask just like Naruto; Hinata and Kyiara had cat masks. Only Kyiara saw the irony of her having the same mask as Kabuto had worn the day he betrayed Konoha, and wondered if this was a coincidence or on purpose, but didn't have time to think about it. One of the Chuunin guards came and announced that Tsunade was now in her office and waiting for them. Silently, they followed him back to the Hokage's office.

Tsunade leaned up against her desk, looking pensive. She smiled faintly when the young teens (and one older teen if you count Kyiara) filed into her office in their black ANBU outfits, weapon holsters on their thighs and on their belts, masks swinging from their hands. To the surprise of the genins, a single ANBU nin was also present, a plain hunter-nin mask hiding his face. He looked up when they came in and nodded to them. "Yo, Naruto and Kyiara. Are you ready to go?" It was Kakashi.

Naruto glared at him. "Hmph. About time you show up for _something_ on time, Kakashi-sensei. What took you so long?"

Kakashi ignored his student. Tsunade pushed herself off of the desk. She slowly shifted her eyes from one genin to the next, holding their gaze with her own. "I want all of you to know, I believe in each of you. I believe that you each have what it takes to complete this mission and make it successful." She stopped, looking at each of them once again, realizing that this might be the last time she would see some of them. That was a thought she didn't want face. "Look out for each other, and stay strong." She straightened and walked around her desk to where a map hung. "You will all travel together under Kakashi's leadership until you reach this point" - she pointed to a small lake about ten miles east of some old, abandoned caves - "This is where Orochimaru is hiding. It should take you two day to reach this point. The main attack team will launch their attack on the third day. Wait until four hours after dawn before setting out. Kakashi, Kyiara and Naruto will take this path," - she traced her finger in an arch, going south from the lake and then back up to stop at the caves - "and attack the cave directly. If you meet up with any Sound nins, Kakashi is to handle them. Naruto and Kyiara, it is vital that the two of you reach the target. The rest of you will go directly from the lake to the caves and attack at the rear. Most of the Sound nins should have been drawn out by the time you get there, which should be after the main attack starts and before Naruto and Kyiara get there." She turned back to face them. "Any questions?"

They shook their heads. "Very well. Kami bless each and every one of you." She turned away to face the map again, but not before everyone had seen tears in the corners of her eyes. "Go and complete this mission!"

"HAI!"

**Two days later at the lake**

The sun was rising above the horizon, the sky still slightly tinted with the colors of pink mixed with faint orange and purple on the third day, though they were fading fast. The eight genin and Kakashi had reached the lake early in the evening before and had immediately rested, setting three people to guard the others in shifts. Everyone was up and about, too nervous to try and rest anymore. Even Neji was shifting from foot to foot as he stood with the others near the forest.

Kakashi had ordered them upon leaving Konoha territory to wear their masks unless they were eating until the end of the mission. All of them, even Kakashi except Kyiara and Neji and fake hair attached to their masks to hide their rather… unique hair.

Naruto glanced at the sky as the sun rose a little higher. "It's rising so fast…" he commented to Kyiara as he sat next to her near the lake.

She nodded. "Yes it is." She turned her face to look at him. "Are you scared, thinking about facing Sasuke again?"

"'course I'm not scared!" Naruto scoffed. "Why would I…" he trailed off, sensing Kyiara raise her eyebrows as she caught him in his lie. "Ok, I am a little scared. But… in a way, I'm looking forward to seeing him and fighting him again. He betrayed Konoha, tried to kill me and hurt Sakura-chan. I want to teach him that he was wrong to do what he did." Naruto cocked his head at her. "How are you doing?"

Kyiara wrapped her arms around herself, as if trying to shield herself from something. "I know this sounds stupid, but I'm not at all afraid of having to fight Kabuto. If all else fails, I have a back-up plan I can use while fighting him. But Orochimaru will probably be there, and that scares me. If he realizes who I am, he can probably activate the seal, allowing Kabuto to finish me off before he finds out who I am."

Naruto nodded. "And what about the curse seal? Is it still attacking your heart?"

Kyiara didn't turn to look at him, but watched the rising sun. "Yes, it is. I have been able to slow its progress down, but I can't stop it. I doubt anything short of losing the curse seal will stop it, and that is next to impossible."

"Naruto, Kyiara, time to go!" Kakashi called from the edge of the trees before Naruto could say anything more on the subject.

"Nani?! Already?" Naruto yelped, jumping to his feet with Kyiara. Kakashi waved them over as the others assembled together.

Kyiara walked over and gave Hinata a hug. "You be careful, Hinata-san." She whispered in her ear. "Fight like your team and I know you can." She straightened and nodded to Kiba and Shino before joining Kakashi and Naruto.

"Attack and kill any Sound nins you encounter before you reach Orochimaru, and then attack as soon as you get there. Work as a team; countless missions have failed and lost most or all of the mission shinobi to death at the hands of the enemy because a few of their members didn't get along with someone else on that mission team." Kakashi informed the young genin team, his voice carrying a trace of emotion that might have been sorrow before he pushed it away. "If someone gets hurt, hide them until they can be retrieved. If someone dies, leave them." Kakashi stopped, eyeing the genin who were looking at him with masked faces. **_They're too young to die as ANBU shinobi, _**Kakashi thought sadly. **_But they are able to complete their objective if they work together as one. And maybe, just maybe all of them will survive this. _**He glanced at Naruto as he came over and stood next to him. **_Naruto… I hope you realize you probably won't be able to save Sasuke. _**And Kyiara, standing next to Naruto, still not recovered from what that snake bastard had done to her and probably never would make a full recovery. **_Kyiara, you are going to have to kill your brother, and you know it. Kabuto will never believe that you're his sister, still alive, and that it was his master that had kidnapped you._**

Kakashi shoved his thoughts away. "It is time. Let all of us be successful on this mission, and make it home alive. GO!"

Kakashi led the way as they traveled by foot on the ground, headed for Orochimaru, Sasuke and Kabuto. Naruto had asked Kakashi why they were traveling on the ground instead in the trees and he had replied that it was safer since there might be traps set for those who were traveling in the trees such as trip-wires and exploding tags, and it was nearly impossible to avoid an attack in mid-jump. After that the two genin fell silent, both understanding that they were in hostile territory.

A little over half-way there, Kyiara, who was in the lead with her Sharugan activated held up her hand, signaling Kakashi and Naruto to stop. "What is it?" Kakashi asked softly.

"We have fleas. Four of them, and I can see at least one of them with a Sound hitai-ate. They are approaching from the rear and the sides." She turned to look at Kakashi. "Orders, Kakashi-sama?"

"Use your voice to hide you and Naruto until you get well away from here. Then make for the caves as fast as you can." He turned to face the direction of the on-coming enemy nins. "Hurry up and go!"

"Hai, Kakashi-sama." Kyiara nodded to him before motioning to Naruto. "Kakashi-sensei, please be careful." Naruto said as he passed his teacher. Startled, Kakashi turned to look at his student, but he was gone.

"Giving the little pigs time to escape, are you?" a cold female voice taunted him. Kakashi glared under his mask at the female Sound nin who approached him. Three others followed her out into the open, but stopped, waiting for her orders. Two were male and the last one was also female.

She smiled at him. "They will never make to Orochimaru-sama, you know. We are only part of the force waiting for your pitiful attack from this direction. That other group of children is being torn apart right now, even as we speak." Her smile widened when he started slightly at the mention of the six-genin mission team. "Don't worry; they'll be taken care of soon enough." She turned and pointed at one of the Sound nins behind her. "You. Take this invader down."

Naruto had surprised himself at the sentimental words he had spoken to Kakashi, but as he and Kyiara traveled under her genjutsu, her realized that he meant them. Unnoticed to him, Kakashi had been added to his slowly growing list of precious people which now included Iruka, the rest of Rookie Nine, Lee, Tsunade, Jiyaria, Kakashi and Kyiara. He just hoped there was a way to add Sasuke back on that list.

Kyiara stopped for a moment after dropping the veiling genjutsu. "You doing okay, wolf?" she asked, using the name of the animal his mask represented rather than him name in hostile territory.

He nodded. "Hai! Let's keep go-" Naruto broke off as Kyiara yanked him backwards as six kunai plunged deep into the earth where they had been standing just seconds before.

"Well well. You're pretty quick there, whoever you are, woman. But you won't escape us." Seven Sound nins dropped from the trees to surround the two genin. Both of them dropped into a defensive fighting stance and reached for their kunai packs. The Sound nin who had taunted them spoke again; "Do you really think that you two even stand a chance against all seven of us? Don't throw your life away so foolishly. Come quietly with us, and you won't be hurt."

Naruto snorted. "Do you really think that we're such thick-headed bakas that we would fall for something as lame as that? If you do, then you need the snake bastard to look at your head."

The Sound nins around them growled. "Don't insult Orochimaru-sama, brat." The talkative one spat. "Otherwise it'll be the last thing you ever do."

"Oh, sure. _Now _you're being honest." Naruto shook his head. "Hey, Cat, why don't we put Operation Got You! into action?"

Kyiara shook her head. "I was thinking about saving that one and using Operation Goodbye. That one would be so much more effective in this instance."

"Oh, yeah. I had forgotten about that one." Naruto commented conversationally. "You're right, that one would work better."

"You two - do you two really think you can just stand there and carry on a conversation while surrounded by enemies?" the Sound nin demanded.

"Actually, we do." Naruto and Kyiara said together. At that moment, Kyiara, whose hand had been in her kunai pouch, pressed 'play' on one of the three tape players; it was labeled "Operation Goodbye." Instantly, Naruto felt something happen to his body; it was the same feeling he had gotten under Kyiara's hiding jutsu she had used when they had left Kakashi. Thing was, the Sound nins were still glaring at the spot where he was standing. He risked a glance over at Kyiara. "What's going on?"

" 'Operation Goodbye' makes the real us invisible until we're five hundred yards away from the tape player, remember?" Kyiara reminded Naruto as she dropped the tape recorder onto the ground. "It also leaves behind clones of us, almost like your Kage Bushin, just that they won't disappear until the tape ends, which won't be for another three hours." She motioned for him to follow her.

"How did you manage to make three tapes so fast?" Naruto demanded, wanting to ask the question before they became visible again.

"You're not the only genin who can use Kage Bushin, Naruto."

The two continued pressing onward in silence, keeping their eyes on a dark; looming object ahead of them; the caves.

Surprisingly, what the Sound nin told Kakashi about the other genin team being attack at that moment was true. Hinata had sensed them right before Neji, and shouted a warning to the others. They too had chosen to travel on the ground, which was a lucky thing; the attack also came from the ground.

"Stay together!" Shino shouted as another volley of kunai showered them.

"Well, well. This won't be as much fun as I thought it was going to be." A brown-haired Sound nin landed in front of Tenten. "Konoha sends children to fight us; either the new Hokage is ignorant of our abilities, or you're the only ones fit enough to go to battle." Five more Sound nins landed in front of the other genin.

"Don't underestimate us."

A/N - Once again, sorry it took me so long to get this thing up. I will do my best to get the rest of them done faster. Plus, Little Red Riding Hood is being a pain and not helping. Oh, well.

R&R!!!

- New Moon Werewolf


	13. Chapter 13

A/N - I'm not too happy with some of the fight scenes, but they were the best I could come up with. Sorry it took me awhile to update, but when hardly anyone reviewed on the previous chapter, I felt kinda down.

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO, THOUGH IT WOULD BE KINDA FUN… HE HE HE..**

"Don't underestimate us."

The bold statement came from Tenten, kunai finding their way into her hands as if by magic. "We'll surprise you."

The brown-haired Sound nin glared at her. "Mere children cannot even begin to hope to defeat us."

"Want to bet? How about using your lives as the bargaining chips?" Kiba snarled, Akamaru next to him and chewing on something. As the nin-dog began to grow and change color, the two forces collided.

Under their masks, Neji and Hinata had their Byakugan activated, hands open and glowing with blue chakra.

Kakashi eyed the male Sound nin who approached him, both his normal eye and the Sharingan one watching under the mask for any signs of movement, or hints as to what his specialty was. The Sound nin cackled. "This is going to be fun."

Suddenly he launched a jumping/spinning kick at Kakashi, forcing the Copy nin to back up before adding other kicks, punches, knifehands and backfists.

The Sound nin was quick, Kakashi realized. And he wasn't using chakra at all to help him move from one place to another, or to add more power to his movements. He was fighting just like Gai and Lee, but he couldn't match their speed; even Lee was faster than this guy. Well, this was halfway easy to fix.

Kakashi had already seen a problem with the nins attacks against him. He either started his attack with a jumping spinning to the head or tried to sweep his legs. Kakashi took out two kunai, one in each hand.

"Going to finally take this battle seriously, are you, Leaf Nin?" the man demanded, lowering himself into a crouch. "About time."

Kakashi shrugged and answering the most bored sounding voice he could muster. "If I must, though I'm wasting my time with you."

Shouting in anger the nin leapt at Kakashi, who sent a kunai to where the Sound nin would be; one low, the other high.

A scream pierced the air as blood sprayed onto the ground.

Naruto and Kyiara were traveling as fast as they could and remain silent, the gray stone mass now towering over them. The two stopped abruptly, both sensing the overpowering presence of one particularly evil person; Orochimaru.

"Well well. Tsunade sends two children here to fight my best soldiers?" The snake Sannin slowly emerged from the ground.

Naruto and Kyiara both dropped into fighting stances. "Where's Sasuke?" Naruto demanded.

Orochimaru smirked. "Naruto-kun, I presume? You are here for Sasuke-kun? He came here on his own accord, of his own free will."

Naruto snorted. "Yeah, sure he did. After you brain-washed him into thinking you would help him against his brother."

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow in mock surprise. "Of course I said that; and that is what I have done, Naruto-kun. He has grown much stronger under my teaching. Much, much stronger than you will ever be, even with the Kyuubi helping you."

"We'll see about that!" Naruto shouted, and tried to leap at Orochimaru; Kyiara held him back. "You are here to fight Sasuke, Naruto-kun. Not Orochimaru. Leave him and Kabuto to me."

Orochimaru turned his gaze onto her, acting as if he hadn't noticed her before then. "Who is your friend, Naruto-kun? Another weak-willed and weak-bodied Konoha Genin or Chuunin?"

Naruto growled. "I'm not going to tell you anything about Cat."

"No need, Naruto-kun. I know who she is…"

The Sound nins were receiving the shock of their lives. The Genin they had been told to defeat before moving onto the main battle were proving to be harder to bring down than even Orochimaru had thought. Almost everyone on both sides was sporting at least one small wound.

Lee was grinning as he ran circles around the male Sound nin he was fighting, occasionally sending in a punch or kick. Suddenly he halted right in front of his opponent. Still smiling, he lashed out with a side kick that would've knocked over a tree, sending the nin crashing into a tree trunk. He didn't get up.

Kiba and Akamaru were circling their opponent, a female who seemed to be pulling kunai out of thin air. Both Kiba and Akamaru bore deep scratches that were a testament to how good her aim was. "Had enough yet, dog boy? Or do you want to continue down the path to a slow, painful death?"

Akamaru, still in his huge dog form was next to his master; human and dog saw something at the same time. Launching themselves at the woman, Kiba snarled, "The problem with you Sound nins is that you don't care about each other and thus lack true teamwork!"

Scowling the Sound nin sent a volley of kunai at both Kiba and Akamaru. One clipped Akamaru's leg; another embedded itself in Kiba's shoulder. Swearing in pain, Kiba leapt back. The female Sound nin laughed. "What were you saying about teamwork being superior?"

Kiba glared at her, blood running down his jacket. "Shut up!"

She tapped her chin with a kunai. "What if I don't want to shut up? What if I want you to shut up instead, dog boy?"

"Good luck in doing so!"

The Sound nin whirled around toward the voice only to have a kunai thrown by Tenten imbed itself in her chest.

The woman fell to the ground, gasping. "How - how did you -" she died.

Kiba started as the kunai in his shoulder vanished, as did the pain and blood. "What the - those were all illusions? Holy crap, that kunai in my shoulder sure felt real!"

Tenten glared at him. "Shut up, dog boy. We aren't out of this yet."

"…Kyiara-san." Orochimaru's lip curled in a sneer. "So you managed to evade my assassin team, kudos to you. You may have escaped from them but you won't escape from me and my assistant. He has been a wonderful tool and warrior -"

"I know damn well who he is, snake bastard!" Kyiara spat. "He is my brother!"

"Correct, Kyiara-san. But now is not the time for the two of us to reminisce about the past." He started to sink back into the earth. "My two fighters are waiting for both of you at the caves."

Without a word the two Genin headed for the caves.

Both Sasuke and Kabuto were standing on ledges halfway up the rocky cliff face on either side of the cave, arms folded over their chests. Orochimaru appeared out of the earth about them.

"Do we have Konoha ninjas coming for us, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked.

"We do indeed, though I am disappointed in how badly we were underestimated yet again by Tsunade. It's just two Genin, one of which you would be most interested to fight, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smirked coldly. "Let me guess; Konoha's number one loudmouth and dead last Genin, Uzumaki Naruto. A one-time teammate of mine."

"Yes." Orochimaru glanced at the other waiting nin. "Kabuto, I want you to take care of the other one. He should be most interesting for you to fight."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama."

Below them two masked figures emerged from the leafy undergrowth, and both stopped dead, looking up.

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke looked down with an almost bored expression at his one-time teammate. "What is it, Naruto-baka? Come to try and take me back to that loser village?"

Naruto growled but said nothing. Amazingly.

Kabuto cocked his head at the masked nin with Naruto. It was a female, dressed almost like he used to. Actually the only part of his outfit that had been altered was the removal of the collar of his shirt. He still wore the amethyst crystal even though it was now useless. It reminded him of the Orochimaru's promise when he wanted to run away from what he was asked to do.

The female ninja's chakra was so varied it was shocking, though he didn't let the emotion show on his face. He recognized Sharingan as well as Byakugan, and a very powerful healing ability. There were others, but even Kabuto wasn't totally sure of what they might be.

The cat mask turned to face him. "Long time no see, Kabuto."

Kabuto cocked his head at her. "Don't believe I remember you. What is your name?"

"Get down here and fight me; you'll remember soon enough."

Kabuto sighed. "Very well." he leaped down and landed in front of her. Straightening and adjusting his glasses he said, "Let's get this over with."

Orochimaru nodded to Sasuke who also jumped down, landing a ways away from Naruto. "Come on, baka. We're going to fight somewhere where we won't be bothered."

Kyiara and Naruto exchanged a look. "Let's bring our precious people home."

"This ends now, you two." Orochimaru said. "Neither of you will walk away from here alive, just as your childish companions out there in the forest will not." He nodded to his two warriors. "Kill them."

Kakashi didn't even blink as his first attacker fell to the ground, dead. The second woman nodded. "Very good. I can see you're quick; but are you as quick as I am?" she vanished.

Under his mask, Kakashi's eyes, both normal and Sharingan, widened. This Sound nin had the same 'wind riding' chakra power as Kyiara did. Doubtless Orochimaru had gotten it from the same clan.

Kakashi felt a booted foot connect with his side, sending him crashing into a nearby tree. He got to his feet, squinting as he looked about, trying to see where the next attack would come from… and failed.

This time a backfist hit him on his temple. Kakashi was able to turn himself in midair so he landed on his feet. At the last moment Kakashi saw the punch aimed at his stomach and blocked it and the following strikes.

It seemed that being able to ride the wind moved a person from place to place faster than even his Sharingan eye could follow, but that person needed to slow down to be able to execute their moves properly, and it was slow enough that he could see them coming at the last minute. But she was attacking at completely random places, and thus he was unable to guess where the next attack might come from. He was just going to have to take his chances at attack her one of these times.

"What's wrong?" the other female taunted. "Is she too quick for you?"

Kakashi ignored her and concentrated on his opponent. She had stopped her flurry of movement two yards away from him, breathing heavily. She hadn't used any hand seals, so it would be next to impossible for him to copy her kekkai genkai. Using the Nara clan kekkai genkai of locking shadows with their opponents would also be practically useless in this fight. But there was something else…Kakashi straightened, coming to a decision. He took a step back, lowering one hand and wrapping the other around his wrist.

"Chidori!"

A/N - Like I said, the fight scenes suck, but I did the best I could. Thank you to NEHXAA16 and WHITE ALCHEMIST TAYA For reviewing on the previous chapter. THANK YOU AND A PLATE FULL OF COOKIES!!!

And speaking of reviewing, anyone who is reading this story and liking it, please, please review! A writer who hears almost nothing or no good or constructive about his or her work gets sad. DON'T LET ME BE SAD!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**NOTE: TO ALL THOSE WHO ARE LOOKING AT THIS BECAUSE THEY THOUGHT I HAD UPDATED DESPITE MY THREAT ABOUT NOT UPDATING UNTIL I GOT 20 REVIEWS, I'M SORRY. I went over this thing after I put it up and realized I had made two major mistakes, both taking place in both scenes between Kyiara and Kabuto. That's the only reason Iam updating. Sorry. updated on **12/9/06

A/N - A two-chapter update in one day! Ya me and Little Red Riding Hood! Until I saw the mistakes and changed them, that is……………….. hehe, I have also figured out how to make those lines! YAY!

Neither of us own Naruto and if we did, the whole world would shudder. MWAHAHA!!!

grins evilly guess what - Little Red Riding Hood will haunt you in your sleep if you don't review, and I will hunt you down and make you a werewolf in your waking hours. Which one of us will kill you first? Want to find out, or will you review so you're safe?

The choice is yours alone!

* * *

Shino was locked in a kunai battle with a female Sound nin, but there was something else going on as well. All the while unnoticed by her Shino's bugs gathered between her shoulder blades, drawing her chakra out. The woman didn't notice until Shino managed to sneak a side kick in under her guard, knocking her down. She went to get to her feet again, but her traitorous legs gave out beneath her. "What have you done to me?" she demanded.

"I had my kekkai bugs draw off as much of more chakra as they could while we fought, which was just a diversion until you became too weak to continue fighting."

The woman actually smiled. "Going to kill me now, kid? Do it quick and get it over with."

"No," Shino said, surprising the woman. "I will not sink to your level, since I am sure you would kill me or any of my friends were our corresponding positions reversed." He took a step forward and rapped the woman's temple with the hilt of his kunai. "I will also leave one of my allies on you so if you do try something, I will know." she fell to the ground, unconscious.

Shino looked around. Lee had dispatched his opponent and was now collapsed against a tree. Apparently moving as fast as he was able to during a fight put quite a lot of strain on his body. Kiba and Akamaru had also defeated their opponent with the help of Tenten. Now the three (Kiba, Tenten and Akamaru) were ganging up on the talkative brown-haired nin, who was actually looking frightened as they fanned out to surround him. Neji had his back to them and was holding his own against the last female Sound nin, who kept throwing chakra fireballs at him, which he avoided. Hinata was also doing well against the sword-carrying male Sound nin.

They were all doing pretty good, considering.

But that was before the unthinkable happened.

**

* * *

Naruto followed Sasuke into a field next to the caves. Sasuke turned around to face his one-time friend. "Well, baka? What are you waiting for? Attack me!"**

Naruto didn't move. "You won't just come back, Sasuke-kun? Sakura-chan misses you so much she's being half way nice to me. She's also training to become a medic-nin." Naruto attempted a half smile. "And I miss you too."

"I have no need for that weak, pink-haired girl, just as I have no need for you."

Naruto shrugged. "Think what you will. I will just have to drag you back to Konoha if you won't come back with me."

Black lines appeared over Sasukes' skin; he had opened his curse seal to Stage One and activated his Sharingan. "I'll kill you before I go back there."

Naruto crouched, but his thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

**_Kit, let me help you from the beginning. What Orochimaru said is partly true; Sasuke has grown stronger than you, but not nearly as strong as I am._**

_Kyuubi, are you sure I can do this?_

_**WHAT?! You are asking that now? What happened to saving your friend?**_

_Hai hai, Kyuubi. Yes, I do want to save Sasuke. _Naruto sighed. _Okay, you can help me, but don't take over my body and control it like you did that time during training._

_**I wouldn't dream of it.**_

Naruto felt the fox slip into his mind and start sharing his eyes. He could feel his teeth getting sharper and his fingernails become claws. A fiery orange chakra enveloped his body.

Sasuke smirked. "Going to try and scare me by using that strange chakra of yours, Naruto? It won't work. And why don't you take that mask off; I want to see the look of fear and despair in your eyes when I kill you."

"I'll take it off when I'm good and ready to, Sasuke. That or you can remove it yourself."

"Have it your way, then." Sasuke said before throwing a volley of kunai at Naruto. Thanks to his training with Jiyaria and Kyuubi, Naruto avoided them all with ease, surprising Sasuke.

"You've improved, teme. But not nearly enough to defeat me."

"Shut up, Sasuke! Orochimaru is only making you stronger because he's going to use your body as his own! Why are you so thick-headed as to not see the truth?!"

"Don't insult me, Naruto." Sasuke said calmly before charging at Naruto. Throwing a round house kick at Naruto's head which was blocked easily before aiming a kick at his knee, which was also blocked…

And left his head wide open. Sasuke spun and struck Naruto's forehead with an elbow strike. Naruto was thrown back by its' force. Rolling to his feet the Kyuubi container brought his hands up even as his vision swirled before his eyes before clearing as the Kyuubi healed the slight concussion to his head. He could feel the mask cracking as he and Sasuke collided, kunai flashing as they fought.

The mask broke and fell from Naruto's face, revealing the sharpened teeth, black markings and blood-red eyes.

Sasuke jumped back in spite of himself. "What the - what is this chakra you're using? It is the same chakra that you used at the Valley of the End the last time we fought."

Naruto grinned. "It's the Kyuubi's chakra."

**

* * *

The three Sound nins laughed. "Do you really think you're going to be able to hit Aura with that?"**

"Yes." Kakashi replied calmly. "I do."

The one named Aura smirked. "You couldn't touch me even if I didn't use Wind Riding! Prepare to die!"

Kakashi almost sighed. Such cliché battle banter. This woman was in for a big surprise. She vanished; Kakashi waited until he saw a kunai clenched in a fist coming at his chest. He stepped into it and blocked with a metal-backed fingerless glove and with the other hand rammed the Chidori into her chest.

The woman choked as blood sprayed from her chest and mouth; the other two Sound nins said nothing. Aura looked at him with eyes fasting becoming empty. "You - you're faster than I thought."

**

* * *

Kabuto adjusted his glasses again. "Won't you take your mask off? I'd like to know who I am fighting."**

Kyiara ignored her brothers' suggestion. "Why did you betray Konoha, the village that took you and your sister in?"

"Keep your mouth off of Kyiara!"

"Touchy, Kabuto. But why did you betray Konoha?"

When Kabuto remained silent, Kyiara decided to repeat her guess as to why he had gone to Orochimaru. "Did Orochimaru promise to bring your sister back from the dead if you helped him bring down the village that cast him out? The same village that failed to protect your sister, and didn't even find her killer or her body?"

The look on his face confirmed it. "You - how did you know that?"

This was the vital point. His answer to the next question she asked would tell her whether or not the blood crystals would work. "Back then you loved your sister enough to turn evil. Do you still love her? Love her enough to turn good again?"

Kabuto's answer was immediate. "Yes, otherwise I wouldn't still be wearing this crystal." He motioned to the necklace. "I won't take this off until I hold her in my arms again."

Kyiara nodded. "Good." and attacked him, activating her Sharugan under the mask.

Kabuto blocked her first attack easily. "Is this all you got, Cat?" he taunted, grabbing kunai from his leg holsters and throwing them at her. They arched in different direction and Kyiara realized that if she hadn't had metal manipulation, at least one of them would've hit her. He was as good as she remembered him being. Better, actually.

As soon as the kunai came within inches of her skin, they fell to the ground.

Kabuto wasn't surprised. "You're related to Kyiara's former teammate, aren't you?"

Kyiara shrugged as she launched a flying kick at his head. "In a way, I am."

Kabuto blocked the kick and tried to land a punch on her stomach, only to have her vanish as he started to make contact. Guessing she would move to the left, he sent a kunai in that direction. Like he guessed she had gone to the left. She saw the kunai at the last moment and flipped back just as the kunai skimmed over her chest. The fabric of the tunic ripped open. As the kunai imbedded itself in a tree, Kyiara straightened. Her gray shirt was wrecked, but the black tank top was untouched.

She looked up at him. "You wrecked my shirt! How dare you?"

Kabuto had been about to reply when a roundhouse kick hit the side of his face, sending him flying. Flipping in midair Kabuto dragged a kunai in the ground to slow himself down as he landed on the ground in a crouch. A cat-masked figure almost identical to the one whose shirt he'd wrecked was standing there. He launched himself at her, smashing his elbow into her masked face, breaking it. She spun with the force of his blow, sending a spinning hook kick into his stomach and knocking him back again.

He got to his knees and looked up. The mask fell from her face. Silver hair framed a face with crystal eyes. She looked so familiar… Kabuto pushed this thought away. He needed to concentrate on the fight right now. "Kage Bushin, Cat?" he asked as he got to his feet. "Why make just one of them?"

Neither Kyiara answered for a moment. She hadn't done Kage Bushin but something else, and it had put great strain on her body. Breathing the unmasked one answered, "No, not Kage Bushin -"

"-but Saibo Bunkatsu." The Kyiara with the torn shirt completed, taking off the wrecked tunic and tossing it to the side.

Kabuto felt his mouth fall open in spite of himself. Saibo Bunkatsu, or Cell Division, split the cells of the body to create an actual living clone, except that the 'main' body still controlled what the other body does. He rubbed his head where the kick had landed. It took a great deal of chakra control to do Saibo Bunkatsu, especially during a fight when one's concentration was on one's opponent. "Well Cat, I must say I'm impressed with your ability. But it still won't be enough to beat me." He stopped, staring at her face; at her eyes. He had noticed the three pinwheels in each eye. The exact pinwheels as in the eyes of Sasuke, but the iris was crystal, not red. "What the heck - why are your eyes so strange?"

A look of brief pain crossed her face to be replaced by anger and hate. "Why don't you ask your boss, Kabuto-kun? I'm sure he has all the answers. But don't bother asking him; I'll tell you." Kyiara straightened, hateful eyes flickering up to Orochimaru. He was smirking at her. "All of the kekkai genkai you've seen me use aren't mine; they were grafted into me after I was taken from my home."

Kabuto bent his knees, ready to fight. "Don't insult Orochimaru-sama! I'll make sure it is the last thing you ever do!"

Kyiara held up her hand. "wait just a moment, Kabuto. I have one more question for you…"

**

* * *

Sasuke blinked. That was not the answer he had been expecting. "The _Kyuubi's _chakra? How come you have demon chakra?"**Sasuke blinked. That was not the answer he had been expecting. "The chakra? How come you have demon chakra?" 

"You mean Orochimaru never told you?" Naruto demanded.

Sasuke frowned. "Told me what, Naruto?"

"The Kyuubi was never killed, like everyone told us. Instead the Forth sealed the demon inside a newborn baby; me. I have been in contact with the Kyuubi for awhile now. He helps me."

Sasuke's face twisted in fury and hate. "You're nothing but a demon!"

Naruto felt a pang in his heart; this was the reaction he had feared of getting if he told anyone the truth. "I have a demon sealed in me, and I can use its chakra; that doesn't make me a demon, or something evil. I can't say the same for you, Sasuke."

"Damn right I'm evil, Naruto. I am going to defeat you, and then my brother."

The black lines of the curse seal went further and a pain of clawed, hand-like wings appeared on his back as Sasuke went into Stage Two.

**_Time for you to go further into my chakra, kit._**

Naruto sighed. _Very well, Kyuubi._ Naruto felt the chakra covering his body become thicker, stronger. He felt tails growing from his rear; three to be exact. Naruto went down onto all fours as the markings on his face became even clearer.

Sasuke was running at him, a Chidori in one hand. Naruto tensed, ready to move out the way at the last moment and counterattack. But then Sasuke vanished momentarily to reappear directly in front of Naruto. He rammed the Chidori into Naruto's chest, sending the smaller boy through the air to crash against the stone wall of the mountain.

The Kyuubi cursed inside Naruto's head as the boy pushed himself to his knees and coughed, spraying blood onto the ground. "What - the hell - was that?" he gasped between coughs.

"It's called Blinking, Naruto." Sasuke was a few feet away, watching him impassively. "Orochimaru taught it to me. You use your chakra to go from one place to another in the blink of an eye." A smile tugged at the lips of the Uchiha survivor. "I am going to use it I will kill you. But first I am going to us it to make you regret coming after me."

**

* * *

Kakashi eyed the remained two Sound nins warily, wondering which one of them would attack next. He was starting to feel a bit tired, but he pushed the feeling away. There would be time enough to rest later - after these two were defeated.**

The man stepped forward. "I'm next, I guess. I won't be as easy as those other two," he added, nodding his head toward his slain comrades. "I have chakra power far greater than theirs or anyone you've ever seen."

"We'll see about -" Kakashi felt the halfway confident retort die in his throat. The mans' shadow was standing next to him.

The man grinned. "I see you noticed. Let me introduce myself: I am Hidden Village of Sound's Kage Ansatsusha, or shadow assassin. My shadow can fight completely separate from myself."

Kakashi felt the blood drain from his face. He had heard of this man. He was a very good assassin. He distracted his target and his shadow killed them. In one-on-one fights he never had been hurt.

The man's grin widened. "I see from your body language you've heard of me; good. Also, I - or, should I say, my shadow can see right through your mask. I know who you are as well, and I would like to say that I'm honored that I get to fight Hatake Kakashi, Konoha's famous Copy Nin."

**

* * *

Kiba got to his feet and along with Akamaru joined Tenten in fighting the brown-haired Sound nin. He was bleeding from a few wounds made by kunai the genin had managed to hit him with.**

The genin closed in but the nin suddenly leapt back and up onto a tree branch, throwing a kunai at each Konoha genin. They each saw the projectiles aimed at them and blocked them. All but one.

Neji kept right on fighting the last female Sound nin, unaware of the kunai. Everyone else noticed as well, but only one of them moved to do anything.

Neji felt something warm and wet hit his back and neck, and whirled around to see Hinata fall the ground, a kunai buried deep in her shoulder, blood staining her jacket and pooling under her small frame. The kunai had been meant for him, and it had been in his one blind spot. She had seen what would happen, and put herself in between it and him. She had saved him.

Neji saw Kiba, Akamaru and Tenten leap furiously at the Sound nin who had thrown the weapon; Lee and Shino, who were just as mad went after the male nin Hinata had been fighting.

"Hope the girl didn't mean anything to you." The female nin said. Neji whirled to face her. "What do you mean by that?" he spat. Neji was feeling emotions he hadn't felt towards anyone in a long time; concern for Hinata, and anger at whoever hurt her.

The woman smiled as she attacked him again. "Oh, don't worry; Kador doesn't poison his blades. But you are too far from anyone with healing chakra; she'll bleed to death before you can get her anywhere safe."

Neji felt anger well up inside of him. "You shut up!" he shouted, surprising the woman by moving in faster the he had while fighting her, slamming a palm of chakra into her heart and stomach. She was dead before she hit the ground.

Neji spun around. "Hinata!"

**

* * *

"…why did you heal Hinata the day you were going to betray Konoha?"**

"Who said I healed the girl?" Kabuto demanded.

The masked Kyiara cocked her head at him. "Do you think that even after all of these years I still wouldn't recognize your chakra, Kabuto? I knew it the moment I started to heal her."

Kabuto raised his kunai. "So you're a medic-nin, woman? Is that how I know you, from us training together?"

The unmasked Kyiara shrugged. "Sort of. Now, please answer the question; why did you heal Hinata?"

"Because she was my sister's best friend. I could tell she was still severely hurt from the fight during the Chuunin Exams, so when she started coughing up blood I offered to heal her."

"And for that I thank you, Kabuto." The unmasked Kyiara said. "She is a dear friend of mine and I would've hated to lose her."

"Shut up and fight me." Kabuto growled. "I want to beat you, both of you so I can get to the main battle."

"You think you're stronger than us?" The Kyiara who still wore the cat mask said. Nothing hung around her neck.

"You're right between us; go after one and we go after you, Kabuto." the other Kyiara said, smiling slightly.

Kabuto hesitated. They - no - _she _was right. The unmasked Kyiara cocked her head. "What's the matter, Kabuto? Think it's unfair to have two of me against one of you?"

Kabuto saw it then. The unmasked one was the real one, the main body. Given, the other was a living and breathing clone, but the unmasked one was still controlling it. The unmasked one was doing the most talking. It also was breathing and moving much more normally than the masked one, which was still breathing heavily. It was a trick to make him think the clone was real and was still tired from doing Saibo Bunkatsu.

Kill the main body and the clone would automatically die as well.

Catching both hers by surprise Kabuto leapt for the Kyiara whose mask he had broken, using his chakra to boost his speed.

The real Kyiara barely had time to form a single hand seal and say, "Kai!" or Release. The clone of her vanished and Kyiara felt her cells joining again. Because the clone had removed her tunic, then when it joined her body again hers vanished, leaving her amethyst crystal in plain view. There had been no crystal on the clone because a blood crystal is bound to the main body.

Kabuto rammed his kunai into her chest. Blood ran down the kunai and onto Kabuto's hands. She looked up at him. "You're quicker than you used to be, Kabuto."

A mocking voice spoke from a ledge on the cliff; Orochimaru. "Very good, Kabuto. You managed to destroy one of my best projects; pity it failed and I couldn't use it."

Kabuto looked from his master and back to Kyiara. She tried to smile at him, but just coughed blood onto his hand that still held the blade in her chest.

"K-Kabuto-niisan…"

A/N - **Now hear this:**

**I don't know how many people are keeping an eye on this story and reading it because they like it, but there will be no more updates on this story unless I get a total of AT LEAST TWENTY reviews total for chapters 13 and 14. I don't mean to be a pain, but I am a starving writer and I like to hear what people think about my writing, whether it's praise, constructive criticism or flames.**

- New Moon Werewolf


End file.
